Forgotten Fall
by Staple Gunned
Summary: Squall is the Presidents son of Esthar and Rinoa is the daughter of the President of Galbadia. What will happen when these two people meet? Squinoa. AU.
1. You're a classic disaster

Forgotten Fall Chapter One. 

'------' means after a period of time.

'' means a flashback.

Enjoy. Seriously. I'm not joking. Just joking anyways I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I also do not own FF8 or any of its characters.

----------------------

Squall Leonhart paced through his fathers office waiting for him but growing quite impatient considering he had been waiting for a while now. 'He always does this...' He finally sat down on his fathers chair behind his desk. He observed his surrounding and placed his cold stare on the mahogany doors before him and suddenly a clumsly looking middle aged man fell in. He had long hair which was tied at the nape of his neck and he was wearing casual civillians clothing. Unlike Squall he was wearing a trench coat with black trousers, the trench coat was for the raining weather of course.

"Hey son! Sorry I was late just--"

"Got caught up, I know.." He stood up and walked over to the window and shut it closed. He kept his back to the President and sighed. "..I want to know something about the dance tonight.." The older man fixed his blue collared shirt as he rummage through random things in his desk. "..Is it formal?"

"Yes. It's at 7 tonight, don't be late either. I want you to introduce yourself to the President of Galbadia. If he gets a good impression he'll-----" Squall turned around and locked eyes with his father. His hand wondered the pockets of his jacket as he walked away.

"So he'll fund the Esthar Garden being built, I know that Laguna. But it seems you have enough money.." The bruenette brushed back his hair as he pushed the massive doors open. Laguna blew the hair in his face and began signing random papers for the evening.

"By the way, he has a daughter. Be sure to introduce yourself to her as well." He said looking up and Squall merely nodded. "Tell Kiros to send this months funds to Balamb Garden as well." Squall frooze from his spot and began to speak when the doors started to close.

"You have a phone, do it yourself." Then the doors shut stopped the conversation between them. 'So much like his mother..' He drifted to the thought of his late wife but slowly put them aside considering he had a lot of work to do in less than four hours.

-------------------

"Hey Squall, ready to go the mall?" Squall jumped in his friends car and slowly disembled his umbrella. He looked over at the man driving.

"I have enough Tuxedo's as it is Irvine." He mumbled as he buckled himself in. "Stupid ass cowboy and their ugly cars..Or stupid ass bodyguards knowing I don't even need one." Irvine grinned at him and fixed his hat. "So what are you planning on wearing?" Irvine pointed to the mall with crowds walking everywhere.

"Thats why were going in the Tux shop in the first place!" Squall sighed and looked out the window following his finger along the little rain drops like a child waiting for the rain to stop so they could play outside.

-------------------

Squall looked at the fancy ballroom before him. The tables were set to the side leaving a dancefloor with only few people with a band on the stage. The tables were decorated the same with flowers in the middle and a scarlet red wavery cloth. He walked towards the small bar to his right and ordered a drink with rocks. Squall turned around and saw cliches and random people stop and stare him down with curiosity as he looked over his shoulder and saw the elevator slowly open up revealing a young teenage girl. She had a simple white dress stopping just over her knee's and he couldn't help but stare. She also had a necklace with a lone ring on it. She stood their and fixed her hair which was down, she didn't look dressed up at all compared everyone else. He heard someone calling his name and he spun around to find a blond haired boy running towards him. He stopped just before running into him and took a breather.

"Su'p Squall?" Squall acknowledge him by raising his glass. "Hey man have you seen Quistis? Or Ellone?"

"..No. But Ellone is probably greeting random people.."

"Thanks cuz!" He waved back to him as he ran off. ..'Anytime..' He sighed and looked around. He spotted the President of Galbadia in a large table seated with the young woman he saw earlier. He slowly made his way there only to knock into someone. He apologized and noticed it was Quistis. "Oh hey Quistis, Zell was looking for you."

"Okay, hey have you introduced yourself to the President of Galbadia yet?" She was always uptight about these things. He thought miserably.

"I'm going to now.." He said and gently pushed her aside. He fixed his tuxedo bow as he reached the table. He stood in front of the man and extended his hand. "Hello Sir, I'm Squall Leonhart." The man looked at him warily and greeted him.

"Care to have a seat?" The man asked hesitantly as he looked at his daughter who was standing.

"No thank you Sir, it seems she doesn't have a seat." She smiled at him and shook his hand.

"Hi I'm um, Rinoa Heartilly." He kissed her hand and backed away from her slowly as he ran his hand through his hair. Considering he was doing business he acted the politest way possible by helping her sit down and slowly stood next to them casually, but not in a rude way. Or was it? He thought now shaking.

"I'm Squall Leonhart." She nodded slightly forgetting the presence of her father.

"Nice to meet you." He smiled politely as he stood up again relunctantly.

"If you'd excuse me I have some other business to attend to. It was a pleasure President Caraway. Ms. Heartilly.." He slowly left and wiped the forming sweat on his forehead that he didn't realize was there.

------------------

An hour had past and Squall had been standing against a pillar in the ballroom drinking his wine slowly, he saw nothing had really happened and sighed. 'These are always so boring..' He saw a girl approach him. He didn't bother looking at her, he was being rude purposely. She stopped in front of him and fixed a non-existant wrinkle in her dress. "What do you want?" He asked as he gazed over at her, his eyes widened as he noticed it was the Presidents daughter. "I'm sorry I..uh.. thought you were someone else.." He stammered and paid full attention to her. She leaned on the wall next to him casually and put her arms behind her back in a shy gesture.

"I was wondering if you wanted to.. dance?" She asked as she blushed slightly. 'She serious?' He thought to himself as he propped himself off the wall and gazed into her eyes.

"I suppose." He said handing his empty glass to a wondering waitress. "I haven't danced in a while so bear with me--" Before he noticed she literally dragged him across the elegant dance floor and he slowly put his hands in the proper place. Moments passed as an awkward silence came onto them. "You know, I was surprised that your the daughter of the President of Galbadia.. When I first saw you thought you were.." She looked at him questionly.

"Thought I was what?" He smiled innocently as they continued their Waltz.

"I thought you were some journalist or some group of the media."

"I'm a writer but if it makes you feel any better I thought you were a Valentine designer model. Guess I was wrong." She teased.

"Well, I am. Only on occasion of course. This suit is actually from the designer himself." He replied cooly as he finished the dance. She looked down at his Tuxedo and touched it as in disbelief. "It was a nice dance, I'll see you around I'm sure." He walked away calmly as his hand ran through his hair as he headed to the elevator. He looked back at her as the doors were about to close and waved to her.

------------------

"Good morning you two, how are you?" Squall looked up to find his father sitting at the table, he sighed and continued reading the paper for anything that might have had him in it from the party the previous night. Ellone was eating toast when her Uncle came in and greeted him as usual every morning. "How are you son?" Squall looked up once again agitated the man would bother him while skimming through the paper. Ellone made an escape knowing something might happen and no one noticed.

"..Fine." He replied as he continued what he was doing, he had lost his concentration when his father sat next to him. Squall rolled the newspaper up and dropped it on the table. He watched as his father redo his pony tail. 'He always does that before a conversation..' He thought warily. "What?" His father smiled and patted him on the back half-hearty. He backed his chair away stopping all contact from the man.

"Caraway agreed to fund Esthar Garden! But he has only one condition!" He said standing and opened the window. "Ahh, this weather has improved so much in one day!" He thought a loud as he opened all the windows occupying the room. Squall took a drink of his orange juice as he looked at his father.

"..Why do you need him to fund it? You have plenty of money.." He said calmly as he looked at the newspaper once again. "Such a waste of time to kiss some old mans ass...you know you spent more money pleasing that man than you would've actually spent funding the Garden yourself.." Without knowing his father hugged him from behind and he choked on his biscuit. "What the hell are you doing?" He asked and stood up defensively. The older man scratched his head in delight as he turned to look out the window once again.

"You know the project we're doing, we have to finish that before we start on an Esthar Garden. You know that, Squall! This will be Esthar joy and fun once it complete! Who here wouldn't want a huge Arcade and entertainment center!" Squall ran his hand down his face as he sat down again. He opened his mouth to speak but his father cut him off once again. "Besides you!" He added quickly and walked towards the door. 'Plenty of people..'

"Whats the one condition?" Squall asked tiredly, he wasn't one to speak for so long and grew annoyed at the man before him. Laguna opened the doors and started walking away but shouted back.

"His daughter is working on a book and she'll be in charge of the construction site so everyone there is under HER command, bye son!" He ran down the hall before he could hear his son swear everything he had heard in his life. After thirty minutes of cussing he finally had taken a seat rubbing his temples as if in stress. 'This has to be a joke. She better be staying at some fine hotel..' He looked up as he heard the knob of the door turning. It was Laguna peaking his head through slightly. "By the way, Squall! She'll be staying with us!----" Squall gaped as he threw a plate at the door. 'Oh hyne! This can't be happening.. Her! LIVING WITH US!'

-------------------

Squall Leonhart walked down the corridors of the Presidential Palace he had his arms extended nails scraping the beautifully painted walls, knocking ocassional flowers on nightstands over leaving everyone to clean it. It was obvious he was still in a horrid mood. He sighed as he entered the elevator and put on white gloves to cover his scratched fingers. He noticed Quistis writing down notes on her clipboard in her own world. He looked away and faced the doors and sighed as he ran his hand down his face. "Meeting the new girl?" The blonde asked never moving her eyes to get a glimpse at him.

"..I was forced to meet her or else I would have to----"

"Pospone your trip to Balamb Garden. I know." She said noticing the steel doors open with ease and she walked away as her skirt waved elegantly. '..Show off..' He sighed and walked out and bumped into someone. He ran his hand through his hair making it so he could see and surely enough it was... 'Who in the hell is this?' He thought while slowly helping her up. She patted her yellow dress as non existant dust traveled away. Squall looked on the ground and grabbed her digital camera and handed it to her. That was when he realized..

"Get out, no media's in here you got that?" He asked sternly as he turned her swung her around and gently pushed her out the oak doors decorated with golden twirls at the edges, obviously he had asked her a rhetorical question.

"No, its not what you think, I'm Selphie Tilmitt---" He quickly shut the door and put his back against it and sighed heavily. 'Where is that damn President?' He heard her light knocking then felt someone much larger ramming into the door. He slowly opened it and revealed a blonde male ramming into the door but instead him. They both fell to the floor with the blonde elbowing him in the face making his nose bleed lightly. "Whats your problem!" Squall got up and threw the male into the door. "I said get 'out'!" He quickly grabbed his hankerchief out of his coats pocket and stopped the blood from falling. He whipped his hair back and put his back against the wall and looked out the door. 'Oh..shit.'

"Stop it Squall you two Selphie!" Selphie was there and had taken photo by photo fight. He looked up and saw Rinoa standing there with Laguna and Ellone but his gaze turned as the other male walked next to Rinoa protectively. And also two people recording this. With the name sticks by, "Zone" and "Watts".

"...Dear Hyne..I'm out of here.." He mumbled while fastening his stride past his father and Rinoa, he felt someone grab his shoulder. "Were guests so us some hospitality." The voice said from behind him. 'Fucker..'

--------------

Squall sat in his desk doing paperwork when he heard someone open his door. He looked up wanting to know who was disturbing his work which no one ever did. It was Rinoa, she was standing with her hand behind her back shifting her footing in an uncomfortable sort of way. She was wearing jeans and a band t-shirt he assumed figuring that out was a logo in read that said Armor For Sleep, how ridiculous he thought. Who would name their band that he thought warily as he stood up slowly. "..If you need something just ask one of the maids or something. Or did you get lost?" He asked walking towards her relunctantly. He watched as she just shook her head and took a few steps forward meeting him in some way.

"I..um wanted to apologize." He arched his left brow and she continued. "About well, having to stay here. And my friends too, the President insisted that I stayed with you and your father. And about that camera incident.."

"Your mean your father insisted?" She nodded and walked towards a lone couch facing a wide screen t.v. "It's fine, don't worry about it.." He walked back towards to his clean desk and looked at his only piece of paperwork left. It was something about some stupid rule for Esthar Garden he picked it up and tore it in half. 'Why did I just do that? That was important!...'

"Why'd you do that?" She asked as she leant over the back of the couch.

"Uh. It wasn't important, but anyways what else can I do for you?" She slowly stood up and walked towards him and tapped on his desk in a playish manner.

"Well... Isn't there a Blitzball stadium here?" He nodded slowly and opened up his laptop.

"Want to go to the game tonight?" He brought up the internet and typed in whatever was necessary for the times and date. 'Well I did get her that stuff..'

"If thats okay!" She perked and looked at the website and noticed he was uncomfortable. "Oh sorry I hate it when people read over my shoulder too." She kneeled next him and began reading it. He stood up and let her sit in his place and he kneeled next to her instead. 'What the hell did I do that for..?'

"Which one is your favorite team?" He asked out of the blue obviously trying to strike up a conversation which he rarely did. 'He's seems sweet.. Wait no I'm here for business.. is what dad says..'

"Probably the--"

"Rin? You in there? Hurry my ego is hurt!" Squall sighed and ran his hand down his face as he walked to the door. "This--This woman insulted me!" He shouted through the door.

"I don't care Seifer. Gawd he always does this." She whispered while stifling a laugh.

"At least hear me out!" He shouted once again finally opened the door to a distressed Seifer. He slowly walked to the couch slumped over dramatically Squall sighed and ran his hand down his face. He was never a fan of idiotsand he knew this guy was one.

"Why are you telling me?" She asked as she turned off Squall's laptop. Squall mumbled something under his breath as he joined Seifer to sitting down. "Closure?" She asked sarcastically.

"Oh shut up and listen already!"

Seifers POV/Narration

I was walking down the west hall stairs when I stumbled on a blonde woman she was writing down random things on her clipboard, she looked up and me and fixed her glasses with a smile as I bent over and picked up her clipboard. I smiled coyly as I handed it back running my hand through my hair.

"Hi I'm Quistis Trepe." She said sweetly and extended her hand.

"I'm Seifer, Seifer Almasy." I introduced and shook her hand gently. "Nice to meet you Quistis Twerp." I didn't know I said anything wrong when she glared at me evily.

"Quistis Trepe, not Twerp." She retorted and brushed pass me. Of course I grabbed her arm in a gentle way.

"Oh Quisty Treck! Sorry about that---" She yanked her arm and said the meanest thing of all..

"I see! Your the stroke my ego type of guy! Well sorry MISTER I don't swing that way!" I was shocked but so curious as to why she said that..

..Are you serious? Shut the up Squall go away! My pleasure..

"Your a lesbian then?" She glared more intensly at me making me tremble. "Oh your a dyke.. Haha don't dress like it but anyways sorry have had to been a bother--------" Before I knew it I was slapped harder than I have had been in my entire lifetime and then pushed down the staircase which I had just climbed for exersize.. Then she yelled back.

"I'm straight so go F--- yourself asshole!" Then that was the last thing I remembered before Camera girl took a lot of pictures of me.. blinding me..

------------------

"Are you kidding me?" Rinoa asked as she yawned and stretched across the couch she almost fell asleep along with Squall who had left the room a while ago considering how boring it was listening to Mr. Ego chat about how he was insulted.

"No, that... woman is pure evil! I could've broken my neck!" He replied hurt considering his best girl friend was upset with him. He stood by Squalls desk with his hands rubbing his temples as if in stress making Rinoa laugh. As if on que he turned and glared at her. "It was cruel--" He was interrupted when someone opened the door ruffly as if it was an emergency and it was Squall. "What do you want?" Squall fell on the ground catching his breath with his hands supporting him as he dove behind the couch. Rinoa joined him as if they were hiding, Seifer stood aghast as to what they were doing during his speech on how cruel that woman really was. He looked to the door and saw the President walk in with the woman.. She glared at him and continued to follow the President inside the room.

"Hello, Seifer?" The President asked and Seifer nodded in acknowledgement and stood in his spot unsure of what he was suppose to do, it WAS the President and the evil woman after all. Quistis turned her attention on him and sighed knowing she would have to talk to him.

"..Have you seen Mr. Leonhart, we thought he.. well ran in this direction." Seifer smirked and was about to say something dirty but shook it off. 'Hehe well well you know what rhymes with diRECTION? Hehahahah!'

"Yeah." He replied somberly on purpose so she would ask him. He looked at the corner of his eye to Rinoa who was kneeling next to Squall having a silent laughing fit, then Squall who was shaking his head. He looked back at Rinoa and smiled its not like she had this much fun so he looked directly back at the President and Quistis.

"Well?" She asked agitated in a prissy way and crossed her arms.

"Let me lead you the way, he said he was at thee um.. Library in the uh--"

"Lefting?" Laguna asked scratching his head in confusion. '..Don't know why but he doesn't seem on the bright side.' Seifer nodded quickly and pushed them out of the room and closed it leaving the two in there. Squall let out the breath he didn't know he was holding and stood up helping the now laughing out loud Rinoa up.

"I don't even know why I hid from your dad! But it was funny." She gasped out and sat down as Squall sat on his desk chair and sighed in relief. "..So why were you hiding from him?" She asked as she laid her head on the back of the couch. He rubbed his temples and looked straight at the door. She heard him mumbling something. "What?"

"It doesn't matter." He said plainly as he sat down shuffling through his papers.

"..I was wondering, um are we still going to the game?" He looked up at her figure standing in front of his desk brushing off some dust in a nervous manner.

"Its your decision really." He said rummaging through his desk. She looked at him coyly and brushed back her hair behind her ears. "Here, this is yours since your staying here.. I thought you would want a few things." He handed her a silver key with a fancy keychain around it. She played with it between her fingers and noticed he was trying to hand her a envelope.

"Thank you.. But what is it?" She asked and took the envelope carefully from his grasp wondering if it was delicate or not. She felt smooth hard paper and began to open it. He stood from his spot and ran his hand through his hair as he grabbed a cigarette and slowly lit it with a lighter he pulled from his pocket. 'Never thought he was the smoking type..' He pushed in his chair exhaled the smoke in the opposite direction of her.

"You mind?" He asked shortly in a rude way. Which he didn't intend on. She shook her head. "Car keys, and... ten tickets to any Blitz game you want to go to. Front row seats too and you get to meet the teams playing." He said and inhaled some more of his cigarette.

"Thank you, I'll be sure to use them before they expire." She said politely and looked at them in an admiring way. He pointed to a golden stripe on the card and began to speak again.

"They don't expire, that golden stripe says so. So if anyone tries ripping you off call me, alright?"

"Thanks Squall, I think I'm gonna go to the game tonight! Do you want to come?" He shook his head as he headed to the doors and her following him closely behind like he was her escort which in a way he was. "Oh come on! Why not?" He turned around as he finished his cigarette and put it in ash tray a maid was carrying.

"Thanks but I'm not a big entertainer. It would be more fun if you and your friends went." He replied cooly and kept on walking as he shuffled through his pockets.

"I'm not asking for entertainment I'm asking for your company." He shot a questioning glance at her as he entered the elevator. "I mean-- your highness it would be an honor to have you in my presence!" She said and bowed sarcastically. He smiled softly and gave in, who else would suck up to him just to have him in their company?

"Alright, I'll go just don't call me 'highness'."

-------------------

"So like.. do you want to get spotted or not By the media?" The cowboy asked as he fixed his hat and patted his jeans. "Hey Zell turn off that.. ruckus. Anyways when is the Galbadian chick gonna be here Squall?" The brunette turned around and threw his cigarette bud on the ground and stared at his friend. He was about to say something death defying when Zell shouting came from the car.

"Hey hey Squall why are we meeting them here?" Squall glared at him and pointed to a silver buick parking across from them. He started to walk when he realised they haven't met her yet at all.

"Come on, I'll introduce them to you." He pointed to a small crowd approaching them. "Everyone, this is Zell Dincht my cousin, adopted.. and Irvine Kinneas my.. bodyguard." They greeted eachother shook hands and everyone turned to Rinoa slowly as if in question to who they were.

"Oh yah sorry, this is my best friend Selphie Tilmitt she's a photographer and this is Seifer Almasy my bodyguard... He tends to have a big ego..." She whispered the last part and everyone stared at Seifer who was brushing back his hair back. "Anyways shall we? We might be late!" Squall nodded in response and glanced over to Selphie who was putting in a fresh roll of film while putting the other in a small black capsule then put it in her messenger bag. She looked up innocently and smiled while taking a picture of what Squall thought was him but felt someone from behind him hugging him. He turned his head and saw Rinoa making faces over his shoulder, picture perfect is what some would call it.

"..Selphie do you have a job?" He asked and felt Rinoa let go of him in her little laughing fits while walking to the entrance.

"Don't worry I'm just a photographer I won't sell pictures of you their just entertainment." She stated bluntly obviously hiding something and not doing a good job Sqall thought and stared at her green eyes expecting her to answer but she just looked down at her camera and walked away slowly.

"Your horribly at hiding things." He said plainly as her short figure slowly stopped she turned around and stared at him while putting her camera in her little backpack and fixing her yellow cardigan while patting out non-existent dirt patterns on her jeans. What confused him most when she just smiled as if she didn't have a clue to what to say.

"Well if you must know, I have a scrapbook of my life. Even ask Seifer and Rin. Now come on we'll be late slowpoke! And this is a no smoking area!" She chimed back to him when she realised he was right next to her. It was a skill he had developed over time probably.

"I'll make it a smoking area." He replied as he lighted another cigarette with a match. She stifled a luahg at how egoish he sounded. He looked ahead and saw Zell, Irvine, and Seifer way ahead of them and Rinoa next to him laughing in her own little world. He noitced she was still wearing her clothing from earlier, her Armor For Sleep black shirt but on top of that a black zip-up hoodie and jeans. For someone of her name she acted and dressed pretty casual but since they were in public they didn't have to dress up. Squall didn't even dress up he was wearing black dickies and a white shirt with a black zip-up over it and his traditional necklace. He shrugged off his thought as they entered the stadium, after all he wasn't their to think the whole time about clothes.

-------------------

They all got their ten minutes before the game started saw it was a room instead of bleachers up front, they got a better view then they imagined. The building they were in was the size of a regular frontroom and was right against the stadium sphere glass making it curve slightly and they all by now had occupied the couch right in front of it for the perfect view and it was just them and no one else but of course Squall arranged it that way. They even had a phone and bar in the back all to themselves.

"Anyways you guys want some food or drinks? " Zell asked as he stood up and opened up his wallet. He looked at everyone and looked around and looked at the L shaped couch occupiers from left to right, Seifer shook his head as he put on his grey hood obviously cold. Then to Selphie who nodded and said sprite and handed him five bucks. Next was Squall and he stood up claiming he had no more cigarettes and would go with him but Rinoa said he didn't need any and said she wanted a hotdog making Zell beam then he walked away and Irvine walked with him stating he needed to use the restroom.

"I can't wait the F.H. Vendaces against Esthar Royals! This is gonna be a good match! Don't you think so Squall? And the seats are like couchs kinda their so cool!" Rinoa asked as she rubbed her hands together as if she was cold and her jacket wasn't doing anything which it wasn't so Squall took his off and handed his to her. "Huh? Whats this for?" She asked meekly and he looked straight ahead and began to speak again.

"Yeah.. you can use my jacket if your that cold even though were inside. But they have----" He was interrupted by Selphie who was pressing buttons on the couch panel conveniently placed next to her.

"Rin, they have butt warmers, See!" She pointed to a small remote and pressed random buttons making the couch warmer then a back massage freaking Seifer out who by now was finally relaxed again. She took a photo and directed her camera towards Squall and Rinoa. "Come on smile, I want a picture I'll remember." She purged and Squall sighed obviously giving in to it all, he never did pose for anyone anyway it wouldn't hurt for her since she did seem to start to have a little place in his heart like a friend, he ran his hand through his hair and felt Rinoa leaned on his shoulder Squall as if on que he curved his lips slightly and waited for her to take a picture and then the flash went off and he felt Rinoa slowly lean away from his warmth.

"This is so cool I can't even think of how I would ever forget this place!" Selphie exclaimed herself by taking photo's of the sphere stadium while all the players gathered to the middle all shaking hands. "If we weren't here I would've never gotten this close up of pictures! Even with this hi-tech camera. It's like I'm three arm lengths away from the players!" Rinoa smiled and directed her attention to Seifer who was just following their conversation while reading a handbook about the stadium. Squall smirked while standing up and put his palm on the glass and felt the coolness of the water against it and pulled his hand back while Selphie did the same thing.

"It's because you are Selphie, you see how this glass is curved?" Without waiting for an answer he continued. He knew Seifer and Rinoa were listening too so he have to make it intresting which it already was. "And you know how Blitzball stadium spheres are curved like this? Well just a second ago when you put your hand on the glass you felt a coolness right, well thats because this room we're in was built right up next to the sphere so all the coldness you felt when touching the glass thats the water just 7 inches of glass in the way." He looked at them and saw Zell enter the room with different variety's of food and he walked over and put them on the table while Irvine handed everyone drinks they didn't even ask for and he stared at Squall.

"So you explained this didn't you?" Irvine asked as he replaced his hat while sitting down next to where Selphie was seated but was now up against the glass touching it and taking pictures with Seifer and Rinoa.

"Of course he did, everyone always does that! Here guys I got drinks and all, I thought you all would want some later so I came prepared!"

"Oh hey there starting!" Selphie shouted and ran back to the couch.

"This is gonna be awesome Selph!" Rinoa said excitedly and hugged her friend while watching the opening of the game.

"Hey everyone this Wakka talking hope you enjoy the game, ya? Anyways this oughta be a good game F.H. Vendaces against Esthar Royals! Oh and we have a few announcements before we start, few birthdays, ya? Everyone say happy birthday to Michelle and Pete!" Everyone heard shouts throughout the stadium and then Squall heard his friends shout as well, he sat there just looking at the overboard which showed to pictures of the birthday people then it switched back to the announcer. "Alright now this is our last announcement before we start! I'd like everyone to welcome Esthars guest!" Squall looked over at Rinoa who was staring at the screen then it changed to a view of her.

"WHOA! Oh my gosh t-thats us?" Rinoa said looked at all of her friends and Squall was smiling in a kind gesture making her think it was him who had arranged it which he did with Irvine and Zell's help. "Thanks Squall."

"Your welcome, I just thought that---" He stopped speaking once he felt her arms wrap around him hugging him in a friendly way. He patted her back slowly not knowing what to do in that situation. All his friends were staring at them and then went back to the screen waving. "..I hope you'll like tonight I just thought.. you'd feel more welcomed I uh guess.. Since I wasn't so.. welcoming then I guess.." He slowly let go and saw Selphie taking a picture then he stared back at the screen with him and Rinoa still on it with everyone else looking at him. "What?" Irvine chuckled and patted his friend on the back.

"Wow zoom in on the them! Hahaha just kidding. Let get started with tonights game! Enjoy everyone, ya?"

"Since when was the last time you hugged who wasn't related to you?" Irvine asked as everyone waved and smiled until they were taken off the screen. Squall ignored him knowing he was right but looked at the game before him. Who had he ever gotten close counters with? He didn't even know why he is the way he is, no one really understood. Who always ignored them, in the end your always by yourself in reality is what he always says. But only a few questioned him further, people were intimidated by him. They all pretended to respect him but no one really did except.. except his friends. He didn't really have many of those either.

But he never tried to get them either, his friends now he didn't even want. He was wondering what would become of them as well, would they seperate and leave him in Esthar? Or would they all die together in some car accident? He just had to many questions and no answers. He didn't even know why he continued to live his life, all he had to do was just take orders, it seems easier that way though. Maybe the only reason he kept on living for was because he wouldn't want to hurt people. He could just picture his death or suicide. Gun to the head, everyone wouldn't cry only people who knew him. And only those people opinions matter to him.

"Hey you alright Squally?" Selphie asked as she held her straw while taking a sip, he laughed inside, she was so childish but mature in some way he couldn't even begin to think of. But she called him 'Squally'.. No one ever called him that.

"Uh yah.. Just thinking." He replied and looked over to Rinoa who was.. "Where did you get that stuff at?" He asked obliviously then he glanced at Zell seated just next to her. They were both wearing F.H. Vendaces hats slopply backwards. The logo on the hats were just F.H. with a fish next to it, then he looked at her left hand along with Zells. They were huge hands with the index finger pointing up saying F.H. is # 1! She didn't even hear Squall with all the shouting next to her and all around were everyone was seated. He looked back at Selphie who was taking a picture of a player about to score then click flash she just gotten the first score of the game. Now it was F.H. 1 to 0 Esthar Royals. She looked back to Squall innocently.

"You know Squall, you need to loosen up! Have some fun, you can just stay there like a brick. Come on see how everyone is cheering all our friends? Well you, under my command, will cheer with me come on!" He curved his lips in amusement as his friends urged him to, no one really made him they just asked them. But then again he's never met anyone like Selphie. "Plus look at it this way, cheering is well obviously telling our fav. team to do a better job.. if that makes sense?" She asked giddly as she grabbed his arm and forcefully picked him up. "Alright I know your not extreme when it comes to being enthusiactic so whistle, 'kay?" He nodded while all his friends cheered as well. He brought his hands up to his mouth and put his thumb and finger together and looked at Selphie in a questioningly way and she nodded and did the same as well.

---------------------

"That was sooooooooo much fun, I hope I remember that forever!" Selphie said excitedly as she and Rinoa clunged together while getting out of the car which had just pulled up to the Presidential Palace, Squall had been waiting for everyone so he could show them to their rooms which he was about to do. Zell and Irvine were also spending the night as well saying they were far too tired to drive. Which everyone was even Squall, he was ordered, in some ways, to be loud and cheery like all his friends and somehow he pulled it off and their favorite team won the F.H. Vendaces, once the game was over they went to go meet the teams and Selphie took group picture with all the players and then they all went home, Selphie was most happy because she got the winning goal as well as the first. He was brought back to reality when he heard their laughter coming closer to him.

"I'm sure you'll remember Selph, you even like got the players numbers and all! I am so jealous, I didn't get one! I swear I'll never get together with someone!" Rinoa said hurted yet happy and not really caring. All the guys turned to her except Seifer and Squall and gaped at Rinoa.

"Rin, do not worry your a fox--- I uh mean it in a polite way of course." Zell stammered and got hit in the back by Irvine and laughter filled the air even more than before.

"What Zell means is Rinoa, your gorgeous enough to get any guy you want! But I'm sure you'll find someone perfect for you." Squall just looked at her as she passed him and he began walking again. She laughed in an embarrassed way apologized.

"Well, is anyone planning on sleeping in the same room?" Squall asked and walked in the elevator while everyone else followed him as well.

"Why? Hoping to get in bed with someone?" He teased and did a good job of pissing Squall off being he pushed him out of the elevator before it closed. "HEY! It was a joke---" Then the steel doors closed shutting of any conversation with him and Squall looked to Rinoa who blushed and turned to look at Selphie who was taking a picture of Irvine and Zell.

"Sorry about that, Seifer just enjoys ticking people off." She spoke and waited for some reply but none ever came. "Squall?" He looked at her and nodded politely and kept on walking once the doors opened. He stopped at one door which was Rinoa's. "Goodnight everyone, thanks too! See ya in the morning!" They waved and from there one everyone knew their rooms, only one person didn't and that was Seifer. Squall, being more of a gentlemen than Seifer, went to get him and found him right in front of the elevator door.

"Have fun?" Squall asked sarcastically while helping him up. Seifer smiled in response in a rude way.

"...You'll pay! I even ran into that evil scorpion woman and she was about to help me when... well I rather not say, but anyways take me to my room.." He ordered while stepping into the elevator while Squall stepped out.

"..Floor 5, room is the one on the end.. Goodnight Seifer."

"..Okay thanks I guess." He waved and Squall walked off to his room in solace.

-------------------

Well I really hoped you enjoyed it, well? I sound like sound other aspiring writer person but I'd really like it if I could get some reviews on it, that would really make my day. But anyways I really love it when people tell me what they don't like about my story but then again this is only the first chapter.


	2. Staining The Twilight Black

Forgotten Fall

Chapter Two.

'------' means after a period of time. Also beginning and ending of the chapter.

'' means a flashback.

Enjoy. Seriously. I'm not joking. Just joking anyways I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: And, uh, no I don't own Final Fantasy 8 or any of its characters.

----------------------

Rinoa Heartilly was lying in bed writing into her journal scribbling the details of her first day with ease. She found no one awake when she woke up and decided to pass the time. She sighed and bit the top of her pencil and stared at her clock, it was now 9:03 a.m. She had been writing for thirty minutes humming to songs she silently played on her cd player, her phone laid silently and every few seconds a light emitted from it. Being as bored as she was she counted the seconds till the next flash would come.. She glanced back to the clock, it was 9:18 a.m. now and still she had heard no noise of life but her breathing... Finally she heard a familliar noise, it was her phone. She quickly picked it up and answered with excitement, she hardly ever got real phone calls and all the others were just media people or newspaper article reporters. "Hello? This is Rinoa Heartilly!"

"Its Caraway darling." She sighed inwardly of course it was always checking up on her asking if she had done anything stupid. She never did but always answered him despite her annoyance.

"Oh hi.." She mumbled with disappointment, who wanted a phone call from their parents? "Is mom there? I want to speak to her, sir." She said with more enthusiam, she always loved her mother but her father was a different story. They had continous fights constantly. For her sweet 16 she wanted to go out for a night with Selphie and a few other friends. But he said no repeatedly and then they began an argument in front of live television.

"N-No she isn't.." She sighed once again she could just see her fathers expression right now. Leaning on his desk with on knee crossed on the other playing with the cord while raising his eyebrows with curiosity.

"Stop interegating me old man, what do you want?" He inhaled some air and exhaled a few seconds after.

"So..How is your trip so far?" He always did this she thought iritably.

"Oh now your acting like a loving father, how touching." She replied rudely with a smirk she always did this she thought over the phone line.

"..Rinoa..The real reason I'm calling is because..I don't know how to tell you this honey.." She sighed and interrupted him again.

"You said the same thing when you and mom split up, but of course it didn't last. Now what is it?" She heard quiet muffles on the line it sounded as if he was crying. "Dad?" The panic in her voice rised as she sat up willing to actually listen to him in the first time in 5 years.

"Y-Your mother died lastnight...Sh--She was in a car accident---" He stopped speaking and ended the call it was just too hard for him right now. It hadn't even sawed through him. If he faced reality with his own daughter it would mean it all really did happen. Rinoa laid on her bed and looked at her phone in shock and then finally it washed over and she was crying. Crying harder than she ever remembered..

----------------------

She heard light knocking on her door and hid under her pillow to shut off the sounds. She couldn't face reality, especially knowing her mother is dead. She would never see her laugh, cry, or smile. Ever again..

"Rin? Its me Seifer. Can I come in? I know yer awake.." She tried opening it but she had locked it before he turned it. "Caraway called me Rin. Come on hun, open the door." She wiped her eyes it was obvious enough but she unlocked the door anyways. He looked at her state of distress and embraced her while she cried into his arms. He heard people walking down the hall and quickly glared in a death threat way at whoever it was. It was Squall, his look softened and went back to Rinoa. His face softened so much that Seifer even lost the hatred inside of him as well. "What happened?" He ask simply but slowly with carefulness. Seifer rubbed Rinoa's back as reassurance and slowly went into her room and laid her on the bed.

Squall watched from the doorway with guilt. Why did he feel guilty? Was it because Rinoa was in pain? Or because he couldn't do anything to help her? Seifer sat next to her bed playing with her hair and caressing her cheek shushing her every time she tried to speak. Squall just stood there watching them what seemed like seconds but in reality it was almost twenty minutes they had been watching over her. Seifer buried his head in his hands in distress and looked back up to Squall who by now he would have thought we be gone.

"Rinoa's mother, had just died in a car accident last night in Galbadia coastline while coming back from a trip to Timber for her new books interview..." He said clearly and just watched Rinoa's breathing. Hoping nothing was wrong. Squall just then took a sharp inhale of breath of sorrow for her quietly. He watched as Seifer had a small tear down his face but he noticed he never took his eyes off of her. Just then, he realized how much Seifer had cared for her. He loved her so much, it was so obvious.. He thought. Squall felt as if he was intruding.

"Are..you two a couple?" He asked slowly as if he really was witnessing something he should know nothing about. Seifer finally moved his eyes from her and glanced right into Squall soul or at least thats what it felt like for him. Like someone was piercing through him... He slowly shook his head. "We've known each other fer a long time. Thats all, no history of a romance. Except our 16th summer. It was just a fling nothing more.. She's like my sister. And if anyone hurts her. They'll answer to me, got that Loire?" He asked not knowing if it had insulted him or not, no one had the balls to stand up to Squall Leonhart or insult him by calling him Loire. Seifer walked out of the room closing the door silently and was walking side by side with Squall. Knowing he would want to continue conversation which he was actually happy for. He didn't want to be alone and think. Thinking got to him more than anything.

"..Its Leonhart." He said in a warning voice, and he was serious. He wouldn't deal with someone elses bullshit. Almost everyone in politics or who were rich new the Loire family of Esthar had problems with the son Leonhart. He'd taken the name when his mother died. He was once a more sociable person but when that happened it hurt him so hard. Anyone who knew him close enough knew he had missed all the good things in life because of that. Then a week later Ellone had been away for six months in space with Laguna, leaving him in a great state of depression. He had never truly recovered and blamed his father for his mothers death.

"Sorry Squall. I sorta know the feeling my father was somewhat of a military figure. I guess he got too tough and never lightened up. Even to the point where he drank his problems to uh empty bottle. So 'course my mother left him when we turned out bankrupt so I took my mothers maiden name not wanting my fathers, kinda of like you. My sisters did the same and moved away to Deling, Galbadia. Another moved to Winhill or sumthing like that and got married. I hear one of 'em even comes here ta Esthar everyonce in uh while, shes even involved with some political guy. But 'course that doesn't really matter thats just another stupid chapter in this life o' mine. Sorry fer the trouble, Leonhart." He said entering an elevator. But was surprised when Leonhart looked interested and followed once again. By the looks of it, Squall was recalling some memory and didn't want to be alone neither.

"You have sisters?" He asked in wonder. 'Could one of them be Quistis and he doesn't even notice? That would be really awkward if he thought in details. If so then that would make sense. Their constant rivalry even though they had just known each other for 42 hours. Same hair color. Same hair color, jesus. Look at what I'm thinking I've gone down to think of two people and how they could be related but hair color? Dear Hyne, I'm pathetic.' Seifer nodded with a slight smile.

"Yeah why else would've I said that? I got three." He said mockingly with a smug look on his face. It was obvious.. He was one of those people that liked to shake people to the core, even patience wouldn't help his victims. "And I though that ya Loire's were suppose to be smart." He said jokingly with a stifled laugh at the expression of Squalls face he

knew he was kidding. It looked like this was a beginning of a long rivalry as well as a friendship.

"And I thought Kramer's were suppose to be nice and sincere people." Seifer looked shocked and rubbed his chin as if wonder how he would know anything about that. Squall smiled and knew he had won this fight. "Yes, I did my research. Did you really think I would allow some thug in my place?" He ask rhetorically as they both stepped out of the elevator just walking where ever their two feet would take them.

They were having fun just babbling, Rinoa was still in mind of course they just didn't want to think of it. Who did? Selphie had just walked by obviously eying Seifer in a concerned way he simply nodded. It was code. Simple as that. 'Obviously she's going to take care of Rinoa.' Squall thought but dismissed it. It was all so complicated at the moment.

"..Hahaha. I guess yer a lucky son of a bitch being Presidents son an' all. Or else, I would beat you to a bloody pulp." Now Seifer was the one laughing and Squall the one who was rubbing his chin.

"You know, Almasy. You should visit your uncle. He'd be glad to see you. He's a family friend I'm surprised you didn't see him at the ball. But then again I didn't see you." He said seriously. "Cid Kramer is an honorable person, you should be glad to be his nephew." Seifer grinned and crossed his arms.

"Do I look like a family type of guy?" He asked in his cool exterior. Squall shook his head.

"No, your the type of man that wants to be the best. And to be the best you'd do absolutely anything to be on top." Said a calm voice in the hall corridor. Seifer looked down and suddenly eyes wide and mouth open. Squalls smile widen at this familiar voice. But then wonder how they knew each other. "Are you going to stay there and eat flies all day or give your sister a hug? After all its been a while hasn't it brother?" Seifer closed his jaw and blinked a couple times as the figure approached and they gave each other a hug. Squall curved his lips as she hugged him as well. "Say something idiot. Gee. I thought you would be a little more sociable after all we have a lot to catch up on." She said jokingly as she flipped her hair over her shoulder in a joking way making both men laugh.

"Sorry sis. Jus' a little shocked is all. How've ya been Emily?" She smiled and rubbed her chin in a mischievous way.

"It's been so-so. Ya know how it is these days." She said and stared her brother in the eyes. Her blue ones were a little watery but she blinked them away. He would just tease her anyway. "Sorry for being late Squall. My boss was in a bad mood." Seifer put his arms out in a calming way to get attention.

"I want to know how you two know each other." He said crossing his arms. He looked ridiculous because he was still in his black pajama pants and grey long shirt. He looked more dull than usual they thought telepathically andlaughed.

"Hm. I always thought you were the dullest tool in the shed. I think I hoped to hard that you were a little smarter." She joked and laughed. Squall bore a small smile and Seifer looked extremely offended. "I love you bro but didn't you notice this ring?" Seifer looked aghast and looked at Squalls hand as well, he was about to faint. "Haha don't worry idiot if your married or engaged it goes on your left hand not right. Duh." Seifer wiped the sweat on his brow that he didn't even realize was there. "But yeah Leonhart and I are pretty serious these days." Squall nodded and smiled as his girlfriend kissed his cheek. "Hows Rinoa?" She said in a curious way. It had reached the subject which Squall and Seifer had avoided until now.

"Rins mom died in a car accident last night.. And she jus' found out this morning. She's in her room letting it soak in, with Selphie." Emily immediately nodded in sympathy. Rinoa and her were good friends and she knew her mother very well. What a tragedy it was. Emily wiped her eyes slowly and cleared her throat.

"I'm sad to hear that. I hope she feels better soon, a world without an optimistic Rinoa is a nightmare." She joked trying to lighten the mood which she did alright on noticing they were chuckling silently.

"I agree." Squall said silently as he smiled.

"Well anyways Narcissist how about you all join Squall and I on a nice dinner tonight at 8 o'clock?" Seifer glared at his sibling making her laugh. "Old nicknames last a long time Seifer see ya then!" She smiled and laughed. She gave him a hug and Squall a kiss on the cheek and went down the hall which Quistis had just went down. "Quistis wait up!" She shouted and ran to the girl. Squall turned to the blonde and smirked.

"Narcissist huh?" Seifer glared at him and crossed his arms. "I like the sound of that." He said smiling.

"Don't even think about it, Leonhart!" He mumbled loudly.

"Hahahaha!"

----------------------

"Rinny? Are you in there?" Selphie crept into the door and heard some movement inside the bathroom, it was Rinoa of course. "Rinoa?" She said a little louder this time, this time the girl heard the entrance of someone and walked out of the bathroom completely dressed for the day. Her makeup was on right no smear of mascara or eyeliner. She looked completely fine as if nothing happened.

"Hey Selphie!" She said and ran to her friend and gave her a hug. "I'm glad your here with me..I don't know what I would've done without you and Seifer." She whispered softly. Selphie only hugged her tighter, Rinoa couldn't hold it in any longer. She cried, worse than before. Harder than before. She grieved it more every time she cried. "I-I don't...know how to..react anymore!" She said shakily struggling to even say one word so she could share her pain before it consumed her.

"Shh...its all right now Rin. You don't have a care in the world..Your alright..everything is all right hun." She whispered as she held onto her friend letting it all come out. Letting her spill. Letting her vent. Call it what you will, but most of all call it sorrow.

"..I-I'm..so tired Selphie..I'm sick.. I'm sick and tired.." She mumbled as she recomposed herself. Selphie sat herself on her friends bed as she pulled out her cell it began to ring. Rinoa went into the bathroom to take off her makeup. Who knows when she would get emotional about this again.

"Hello?..Oh hey Seifer! Yeah..Rins feeling better. When? 8 o'clock? I'll ask Rinoa. Yep. Wait what time is it? 1 o'clock geez time flies! Alright yeah we'll be down in a min. K bye!" Selphie talked in her enriched voice. She never failed to make someone laugh. Even in the most depressed states.

"Who was that?" Rinoa asked as she exited the bathroom. Of course she redid some of her makeup. Selphie thought with a laugh.

"It was Seifer he said we're invited to dinner tonight at 8 o'clock at some Esthar Restaurant with Squall. And a mystery guest." Selphie said trying to figure out who this mystery person was. Obviously Rinoa had no idea either so they left the room, talking about pointless things that use to have meaning for Rinoa. But not at this moment.

-------------------

An: This is a flashback.

"Mom?" A girl sat next to a fountain with an older woman with long raven black hair and pale skin she had looked like she was in her late thirties. The young lady turned to her mother she was the age of ten is what would've been anyones guess which was in fact correct. "Yes dear?"

"I don't know how to place it but..what kind of future will I have?" The older woman laughed at this and rubbed her daughters back that was proof she wasn't laughing at what she said. She secured her jacket and blowed into her hands to warm her up. The younger Rinoa looked up to her mother and watched in wonder as to what see would say. "Well?" Julia smiled and looked down at her daughters mitts. "Take those off will you?" She asked pleasantly and was replied with bare white cold palms in her view. "What would you like to know?" Rinoa shrugged and looked into the sky for a moment then smiled sweetly.

"My life story." She answered truthfully but yet sarcastically. Julia studied her hands for a moment and looked to her daughter with a smile of her own and put her hair behind her ear.

"You'll be a beautiful young woman no matter what happens. You'll be my strong girl." She said and put her head against her daughters and hugged her with much emotion. Making it a moment to remember. A moment to last for as long as they both lived.

-----------------

Rinoa sat alone in a garden against a fountain which she swirled her hand in smoothly. She had been there for nearly an hour when Selphie had an interview for a part-time job somewhere. Seifer had to be the on to take her, he also said something about

being ready when they came back for dinner. She had an encounter with Laguna and two other men one was a skinny black man who dressed...some what odd and the other didn't talk but soon did she find out he was mute do to an old boating accident many years ago with Laguna and..Kiros? She wondered. She hadn't cried when she was telling the president about the... news. But he gave her a hug as did Ellone who she saw after eating a meal. She hadn't seen Squall all day. But did it even matter? She was grateful for the gifts and all but still did he ever consider her a friend? She was too busy thinking that she didn't even notice someone was there with her.

"Hey." She looked up from her pondering startled to see the face who see was just thinking of and smiled. He probably hadn't heard the news so she decided to act her usual self. She smiled and waved instead of speaking. "Are you.. feeling better?" He asked reluctantly he seemed a little hurt as well but why? He didn't know her mother. The puzzled look was enough to notice so he continued speaking. "Sorry.. about your mother. Its.. not easy to go through. I suppose.."

"Its nothing I can't handle, I'm Rinoa Caraway for criss-sake." She said more rudely than she intended she didn't want to hear someone tell her it was alright... for the twelfth time.

"I'm not here to lecture you or anything but. You shouldn't be so stubborn. See, all kids care about their parents. And all parents care about their kids.." He replied calmly as if in thought. She felt as she had been insulted yet again taking it too personal. No one

not even Squall Leonhart for hynes sake could make her feel any better! No one had and no one will. He looked at the expression

on her face and quickly blinked to make sure he wasn't seeing double.

"Ya like your some fucking holy example! 'All kids care about their parents.' you hate your father more than anything else. So don't lecture to me and say I'm being stubborn. Alright? If anyone is being stubborn its you! Forgive him what did he ever do to you? He's too kind of a man not to love his children." She retorted on the edge of tears. Squall watched her for a moment and looked back to a plant he was observing till now.

"..My mother was the person in my life who motivated me, to be myself. To have friends.. just live.. But then she passed away, my world became virtually silent. I was like a bird in a cage.. Ellone and Laguna had left a week or so after in space for six months. Unlike them I had to stay behind. The only people I can consider my friend is Irvine Kinneas and Zell Dincht. Even they can't crack my emotional barrier or shell.. whatever people want to call it. I blame Laguna for my mothers death even though I know.. that it

wasn't his fault. It was destinies, fate, call it what you will. So many years have passed since and still I don't give my father absolution for a false crime." He said quietly knowing each word rung in the air. She was listening to his story. The only people

who listened to his story was media when they surrounded him. How he hated them. He looked into the corner of his eye as he lit a cigarette with a small 12 match patch from some expensive hotel. She was listening to him.

"..I'm sure she was a great lady, Squall." He only nodded and kept looking forward. He was being honest for the first time in years.

He'd never even tell another soul this but she just opened him up. He'd known her for so little time but felt like she understood him

completely.

"I've never thought about someone else's well being. Instead of being what everyone thinks is a strong man inside and out is a fake. To tell you the truth, Squall Leonhart is an introverted guy that cares to much of what other people think of him. I hate that side of me. But I just thought when my mother passed that if people perceived me that way it would be easier, which it is." She nodded slowly and looked as he exhaled smoke, she was against smoking so it was her mission to tell him about it. He noticed she was looking and made it obvious that he knew she was.

"What? Something on my face?" He inquired slightly irritated.

"Where'd you pick up that habit?" He looked down and then realized she was talking about his cigarette.

"Do you mind?"

"I have asthma. Ya know when smoke is around me I can't breath well." He smashed it into the concrete side of the fountain and looked at her for a moment studying her. She was a sarcastic person which he found funny. She was beautiful he had to admit, she had an effect on him. Which no one did. Surprisingly enough.

"I'm an insomniac. I have trouble sleeping when stressed. 'Ya know'." He mimicked, she laughed and hid her face as she blushed. She was never teased except by friends or stupid media of course. Was he considering her a friend? She wondered.

"So where did you pick up smoking though?" She asked now being able to withstand her laughter. He rubbed his chin and looked up to the sky. He was thinking hard about how to answer without not pissing her off.

"It's my stress reliever." Simple as that no history too it he thought.

"There's over forty thousand chemicals in just one cigarette. And then the tar in it sticks to your lungs." She said knowingly.

"So?"

"So? Aren't you concerned about your health?"

"No, not really."

"Men.." She muttered and he laughed slightly as he leaned against the fountain with closed eyes, he was relaxing. It was just as stress relieving he immediately though but took back. Once you start you never stop. Simple fact. And he would rather die young then make the effort to stop a bad habit. He was a pessimist unlike Rinoa who was an optimistic. Complete opposites. But got along good together. They had their share of arguments when they met first but that changed. From strangers to good friends. Maybe something more but of course they wouldn't even think of it once.

----------------------

"Selphie! Wake up!" Seifer nudged the buenette and stopped his car slowly on the hilltop and observed the sun and sky in just a mere second until he was greeted with glaring eyes. "Take a pic." He replied hastily while unbuckling both of their seat belts. She yawned and stretched her child like arms and opened the car door and slowly walked out of the car with her camera in hand. Seifer followed closely behind and stood next to the short teenage girl who was still in the midst of waking up.

".. How is this special? What was so great about today that I would ever want to remember Seifer?.. Mrs. Caraways death?" She ask rhetorically. Completely fustrated she was she was in need of venting. She was always happy-go-lucky type of girl. But today was one of those days.

".. Why wouldn't you Selphie? She was practically yer mother. Just because you don't want to be reminded of the pain doesn't mean you can't be reminded of this day? How selfish is that?"

----------------------

Finished with chapter two, I just want to say I apologize! I had so many computer issues I don't even remember the last time I was able to use to internet.

I know some of you are protesting the death of Julia Heartilly but.. I wanted something sudden to happen, something serious. And this came to mind. I was having someone else in mind for dying.

I think that if something serious happens in the beginning of a friendship it would just make the two people understand each other so much more and respect each other but then again.. Also I want to add the reason for Seifer and Squall just suddenly acting as if nothing happened was my intention. See I'm actually a lot like them and I don't deal well with confronting someone's death. And I thought hell the way I made the characters for this story would be like that.

Now my internet works so I'll be updating much faster. Also if anyone is reading this (doubt it) and reviewing it (very few but still grateful) thank you so much.


	3. The Tide

Forgotten Fall

Chapter 3.

The Tide.

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy 8, or any of its characters. And I also don't own any of the songs in this chapter, by the names of: Beating Hearts Baby by Head Automatica, Lying is the most fun a girl can have when taking her clothes off by Panic! At the Disco.

Ok so, I haven't kept my promise of updates. I'm extremely sorry, really writer block is a reason why. Not an excuse! I have no excuses. But yeah.. I hope you enjoy this chapter : )

Oh yes! I was wondering if this site allowed us to use songs and put them in disclaimer but uh I wasn't quite sure but if that's the case then. I can make my own if worse comes to worse. "Please no!" Is a response I might be getting haha.. I feel the same.

Enjoy this chapter I tried to take it slow. But if I still am making it to fast, gah. I'm sorry its just the way I write. But I was hoping it would be a little specific at what I was doing to fast like:

-Am I making the story go to fast and putting a bunch of typo's. I'm really looking out for those, so I hope not. Haha.

-Is the development of the characters relationship to fast. Probably / My apologies on that if thats the case.

But anyways. Enough of my blabbering. On with the story! Enjoy!

--------

Zell's Journal

Date XX/15/0X

Entry 12

Its been exactly two weeks since the day of Julia Heartilly's death. I hear its been pretty busy around the presidents place.. Last I went was a week ago before I left. Squall postponed his dinner with Emily due to some reason. I was invited myself. Instead I went to a bar with Irvine and that Seifer guy. We all got drunk off our asses and made a pact, we were drunk let me remind you my journal, I acted in Squalls place once I said my oath. Or whatever its called.

I'm now in Deling, Galbadia working as a bodyguard with Seifer for Rinoa. She decided she could no longer be in Esthar, too many issues she had to sort out is what she told Laguna. He made me escort Rinoa to Galbadia with Seifer but I was soon offered a job as her body guard by her father.

Selphie stayed behind in Esthar finishing her school she had signed up for. I hear she's in Trabia for something. I don't know why and no one will tell me. I think she has a secret she keeps from people except close friends. But its not my business. But I met this girl at a bookstore.. Rinoa was really happy for me. As was Seifer.. Haha. Her name is Priscilla. She's really nice we've gone on two dates and I found out she was a fan of hotdogs!

But anyways.. Rinoa's father James Caraway is a dick. Grr. I don't like him at all. But thats the least of my worries. Now my attention is on Rinoa.. She's her usual self nowadays. We're great friends now. We can talk for hours. It's really amazing I guess we've made a good bond. She tells me that Squall is a pretty nice guy. She was disappointed when she found out Emily and him were together.. She thought they were beginning to have a friendship as well.

I wanted to say something but if Squall ever found out haha! I'd be a dead man. I heard from Irvine that he's still trying to sort things out. I feel for him. A publicity stunt, thats what it was. But I have to go, I think tomorrow is Julia's funeral. I want to be there for Rinoa to show her I can be a friend to rely on type of thing. I think she gets that though. Ah! Don't think I like Rinoa or anything! Thats not what I'm getting! We're good friends now and she is one of my priorities now. Friends above all else is how it should be.

But enough of this, I'll write some more later if I can, goodnight journal.

End of Entry 12

7:39 P.M.

-------

"I see you've come for your monthly checkup Ms. Tilmitt. How've you been feeling? Any agitation to your injury I should be aware of?" This hospital was so plain the least they could do is put up some art like flowers not skeletons. Haha. Sorta depressing or something. I shook my head with a tad smirk, reminding me of Seifer. "Alright thats good. No irritations.." I watched her as she scribbled notes on my file. "Would you like to ask any questions before we get started, Selphie?" I sat on a rolling chair as she stood in this small room. The plants were fake making the room smell weird.

"I know, I asked this questions many times before Dr. Kadowaki but--"

"Its fine Ms. Tilmitt its not an issue. Just go ahead and ask." This lady is really sincere, I kinda like her. Better than my last one I suppose.

"What exactly is amnesia?" She looked at me thoughtfully for a few moments before she could place words out for me. So I could understand probably.

"It's a disturbance in the memory of data kept in the long-term memory section of your brain. In your case, like many others, it is caused by trauma, abuse of alcohol to a high standard, or a severe concussion." I slowly nodded in a silent solace. It was depressing to hear my.. problem. She kept repeating herself asking me questions I only mumbled as I recalled the night of my accident. The night my life changed. She asked me about my accident. To explain it to her. I never did before, this is my second appointment with her.

"It was two years ago, I believe. Um.. I was out drinking with my friend. But we drove anyway.. We both shared an apartment with another friend here, in Trabia. But we couldn't really afford a better place to stay so we lived in the.. 'bad' part of town. We got to our place safely.. And I don't remember the rest." The doctor was flipping through my files. From my last doctor of course I only remembered bits and pieces of it.

"Do you want to try to recall the rest of just move on?"

".. Move on. I just feel like I don't want to remember it is all."

"Thats fine dear.. It says here you keep a scrap book of day to day things. So you can read back whenever to remember what you did the day before."

"Yes thats true." I dug through my bag to find a binder filled with tons of pages with picture glued to them. "I don't remember--"

"Day to day. Thats what it says here. Thats normal for anterograde amnesia: People who find it hard to remember ongoing events. They remember most memories of childhood and such prior to the accident."

"Yeah.."

-------

"So like Squall what restaurant are you taking us too?" Irvine asked. Squall sat in the passenger seat of the car while Emily sat in the back. He was quiet the whole time there. It seemed he was thinking of something, or someone. He kept the hushed environment as had everyone else.

"Kampfer Diner. Its isolated so we can talk. It's on Mission St. here. On the left side." He slurred quietly. Emily looked out the window and sighed as she opened her car door and shut it softly and flipped them off, kidding around of course. Irvine and Squall exchanged looks. Squall gave an irritable roll of the eyes as he himself opened the door. The cowboy leaned his seat back and stayed inside the car. Turning up his music.

Irvine opened his eyes quickly as he hear pounding against his window. He turned off his engine and stepped outside to find Squall as he looked inside the diner. There was Emily sitting alone staring off to the ceiling. Both men began to walk towards the building silence surrounding them.

"You know Squall, there's this party tonight-"

"Maybe, depends if there is going to be alcohol or not.." Squall cut him off quickly he already knew he was asking if he wanted to go or not.

"Of course! It'll be fun!" He said and patted his friend on the back. Squall looked up to see a no smoking area sign above the door frame. He put his pack into his pocket reluctantly.

"Smoke free areas.." Squall shook his head as he opened the door to the diner. He took off his jacket and placed it on a holder. As did Irvine.

"Hahaha."

"..."

"Ahaha!"

"It wasn't that funny Kinneas."

"Do you guys plan sitting? Haha."

"Ah, sorry Emily." Irvine said calmly as he sat in one side of the booth and Squall sat next to him. It looked odd. They received several looks until their waiter came. "So down to business."

"I'm going back to my apartment in the city. A week visiting my father is enough. Nida is back from his business trip from Centra so I can go back to my own life. That leaves you in a situation Irvine."

"Yes, yes that it does. Thats why I'm moving in with you." He said with a cheeky smile.

"Wait why am I here?" Both men glanced at the young woman and shrugged. But then Squall nodded as he looked out the corner of his eye to see a child waving at him.

"Tonight's party, Irvine is there going to be media there?"

"Yep, it is Tidus's party after all. I believe its a Blitzball team victory party."

"That settles this. Emily and I find the paparazzi say that we're broken up. Then life goes on. I go back to my apartment and Irvine moves in with me. Emily you go back to Galbadia."

"I'll still be around.. After all, us Almasy's are like a disease we don't go away so easily." She said with a smirk of her own.

"Alright lets get some grub!" Irvine said and clapped his hand together with a wide smile. Squall swished his ice in his drink around and Emily staring at nothing in particular.

--------

"Julia Heartilly Caraway will always be remembered and in our prayers from this day forward. She left her adored husband, James Caraway, and her single cherished daughter, Rinoa Heartilly Caraway, in this world only but a few weeks ago. We are gathered here today to celebrate a life that has now passed into Heaven. I wish to have a moment of silence for prayer please..." I sat down in the second row with Rinoa and Seifer whom had his arm wrapped around her shoulders as her figure moved up and down taking deep breaths to stop her from crying. I was told to hid my tattoo on my face by some guard at the Caraway Mansion. So Rinoa helped me out and then we ran here.

She sniffled every few seconds as did many others. I looked at Rinoa's downcast face she was staring at her pale hand that wrapped around Seifers. He was blurry eyed but that was it. Her father was beginning to approach the stage he had to say something about his late wife. The pastor finished his prayer and sat on a bench in the front row.

"Hello everyone.." He mumbled into the microphone softly. He didn't appear to be crying or even the slightest bit blurry eyed. He was met with a hello from the audience that sounded very dull. I looked at Rinoa and she lifted her head to look at him, they hadn't spoke at all except when she first arrived. "Ahem. I would like to tell you all that my daughter has made an appearance today." He pointed to her in the second row. People looked at with a slight smile. "Well.. When I first met Julia Heartilly it was approximately seventeen years ago." He paused when he looked at his daughter. He just stared at her with a weird glare.

"Ahem." He heard the pastor cough and began his little speech again. Rinoa had a few tears running down her face. I never would've guessed she was crying. She was so quiet. Her shoulders still moving up and down. I patted her arm reassuringly and I received a slight smile from her.

"I remember when our daughter was eight years old a family member had died. And our little Rinny cried for days and days. I'm sure Rinoa remember what her mother told her.." He said shortly, he was purposely putting her on the spot. "Don't be sad about someone's death, they would want you to embrace the time you spent together." He paused and continued.

"But now I see this whole room of people crying. Embrace the spirit of Julia Heartilly, cherish every memory you spent together. Then celebrate for her homecoming, you'll meet again all too soon."

--------

"I would like you to welcome my daughter Rinoa Heartilly." The room applauded the man as he walked off stage and sat down in his respective seat. He took a deep breath as he felt people pat his back from behind. Seifer helped Rinoa walk onto the stage and sat back down quickly. She was no longer crying but she looked nervous now. She said hello like her father before her and was responded with a more lively reply. She smiled as she looked around the room and put her hair behind her ear.

"Well, I um would like to clap for James Caraway once again." She said into the microphone with some stage fright left in her voice. Once again the room was applauding the General. The room died shortly as she unfolded a piece of paper. "This would be a poem my mother wrote when I was still a child that I wanted to share with you all."

She coughed and stared at the paper then at the crowd as she spoke. "When you lose a part of yourself to somebody you know it takes a lot to let go, every breath that you remember. Pictures fade away, but memory's forever. An empty chair at all tables, for now we'll say good bye. We know it's not the last time, its better where you're going anyway. For tonight empty chairs at all tables. For now we'll sing our good byes. It takes a lot to let go, every breath that you remember, pictures fade away but memory's forever."

Everyone sat with their heads now downcast. Few sobs were heard as Rinoa sat back down warily. She gave Seifer and I a dopey smile as her hair fell from behind her ears. She crumbled her paper and dropped it on the floor. Her speech was completely against her fathers letting her receive a hardened look from him.

--------

"God dammit. Its been a week and I'm bored out of my mind! Galbadia is the city thats suppose to keep you entertained! But its been too gloomy lately." Seifer mumbled as he felt like driving his very car off the cliff. "Where is this place anyway?" Rinoa sat in the back seat sleeping. Zell was in the front being just as bored as Seifer. "I don't even think we're in Galbadia anymore.. Are we?" Zell shook his head and huffed loudly accidentally waking Rinoa up. "Look what you did Chickenwuss! You woke the princess up!" Rinoa yawned and feel against Zells seat in exhaustion and wrapped her arms around the headset. Zell never used it, so why not? "Ya know, I feel like this conversation is all just one sided." He said irritably.

"Yeah, pretty much." Seifer hit his head against his steering wheel as proof of his boredom. The horn went off and off until Rinoa and Zell slapped his head. "Stop that before you get us killed! I don't want to remember the last four hours of my life stuck in a car driving to.."

"Winhill." Rinoa chimed as she stretched her asleep arms.

"Like I said, Winhill." He received a glare from Seifer and Rinoa laughed at him. She was so bored she would laughed at anything now. Zell rolled his window down and put his face outside the car, the warm air kept hitting his face, the swish sound of the wind blocking his hearing as the two people with him babbled about nothing in particular.

"So.. Wheres this place at-" He began as he saw something in the distance, it was a town that he thought he was imagining. He snorted and reached for his water bottle and gave Rinoa an evil eye as she drank the last of his. 'Evil little spawn of Caraway.' He thought as he looked at Zell who was asleep with his head still hanging out the window. 'Haha. I'll steal his.'

"Do you not see the town in front of you? Or when you were hitting your head against the wheel did you damage too many brain cells, bud?"

"Pah! Blasphemy girl. Thats a mirage. Or something."

"Ya huh Seifer. Can you read that sign? 'Welcome To Winhill'. Your a real genius Seifer."

"I am!" He retorted as he sped up slowly to 80 mph. "So you never really told us why we're taking you, care to explain?" She looked at him in his mirror with a smirk. 'Oh my hyne, what is she planning..'

"Hm.. No."

"Gah.. Fine, now I'm taking drastic measures then." He mumbled as he slowed down dramatically. He was only going 5 mph now. Rinoa sighed as she slapped the back of his head. "Explain, OR else. I will literally go this fast all the way over there." He pointed to the town which was about two miles from their current spot.

"Your two are my bodyguards and you go where I go. So don't ask questions." She laughed inside at the expression on his smug face. "Hahaha, okay okay. My mother was born here and I've only been here twice, from my memory-"

"Which isn't reliable." He mumbled.

"Shut up, just shut up." She said and ran her hand down her face. "Your such a cry baby, I swear."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Yes Seifer yes you are."

"Only 'cause you provoke me!"

"Ha!"

--------

".. So you want me to go there?" Squall Leonhart was on his cell phone with Ellone conducting some sort of trip, to Centra. To the last place he would want to be. "I'm not going." He retorted and shut his phone shut with a thud. His phone's ring went on quickly making an echo in the house he was in. "What do you want." He stayed in the same spot for a moment as he was being lectured. "Fine, I'll go visit Cid and Eda at Centra... No I won't be staying in their house. I'm renting a hotel room.. No I am not staying at her home. Your being ridiculous Ellone-" He removed the phone from his ear and shut it again. "She hung up on me."

"That's just what girls do." Said a exhausted Emily, she was sprawled on a couch looking very pale. "You wouldn't really know that thought would you Loire?" A silence came on them for a few moments until she realized what she said. "I mean Leonhart." She said and brushed out a ruffle on her sweatshirt. "Well I think I'm actually going to miss this apartment.."

"I think I'm going to miss those nights of us staying up all night sitting on the floor. Hah." He replied while putting his phone in its charger, it only had a bar left till the battery ran out.

"I know I'm going to miss this. I'm just glad, ya know?" She said and grabbed her pursed while standing. "My flight leaves to Galbadia in the morning so I should really get going. Or I'll never wake up you know how I am with that." She said laughing slightly, more awkwardly than anything.

"Why don't you stay and we can talk."

"I really shouldn't Squall. I mean I should've been home earlier to finish packing. At this rate I won't-"

"Free ice cream." He interrupted quickly. Food was her weakness, especially ice cream. It was surprising at how much she ate but maintained her small body type.

"Alright you have a deal. Not because I'm going to consume all the junk food you throw at me but because I want too." Emily said with sarcasm as she opened a bag of gummi worms he left on his kitchen counter.

"Yeah, uh huh. Thats what they all say." The brunette rolled his eyes as he watched her eat his food. He pulled out his pack of lucky strikes and lit it up quickly before she would notice.

"Anyways.- Hey no smoking when I'm here!" She sneered and tried grabbing it out of his hands but failed and he handed her the t.v. remote.

"Well you were the one who got me started." He said dabbing it on the bottom of his shoe and flung it out his apartment window.

"You and your stupid replies."

"Its true." She flipped through the channels and gave up she looked over her shoulder to see it gone from his hands.

"Stop making me feel like-"

"I didn't want you to stay over so we could argue." Squall said truthfully sitting on the couch with her.

"Well its turning out that way.-" He put his right hand over her mouth gently and he stared into her eyes before she noticed he was moving his lips.

".. This past year was honestly the happiest I've ever been. I just wanted to say that even if you are leaving.. I won't regret the time I had with you." He leaned his forehead on hers and stopped when she hadn't said anything. "What? Stop staring at me." He inquired scooting off of her a little.

"Squall."

"What?"

"I think I ate too much food too fast.. Ow." She leaned on his lap bringing her legs onto his couch.

"You ridiculous lady." He stated plainly and moved her hair out of her face slowly.

"No chivalry in young men these days." She laughed.

"What does that have to do with anything?" He said glaring at her.

"Shut up and watch this movie."

"Women.." He mumbled quietly as he closed his eyes tiredly.

--------

"Lets get these teen hearts beating faster, faster! I've got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fuck-"

"Shush Rinoa! You've been singing the same chorus over and over!"

"Oh. Okay I'll change it just for you Seifer." She smirked as it was all to similiar to him, he scowled into the mirror. Seifer kept to his deal of going 5 mph and they were halfway there. Zell fell back asleep. Until the music came on. "Beating heart baby!" Seifer pushed the eject button only for Rinoa to start the song over. "Baby is this love for real? Let me in your arms to feel. The beating of your heart baby! In spite of you, even out of view! Still I love all of you. I do, yeah." She sang into the blondes ear. He quickly pushed the petal of the car and sped towards the town. "Finally!" She shouted with high five to Zell who was awake now.

"Oh my hyne that was so annoying.." Seifer mumbled as he parked the car by the only hotel in the town. Which was fairly good looking. Rinoa had a cheeky grin as she got out of the car. "I.." Rinoa looked at Seifer who was glaring at her with a very pale face.

"You love my music. I mean, who doesn't?"

"Its.. its.. aw-" He began hiding his face in utter shame with his hands.

"Awesome? I know." She interrupted patting his back. "Everyone feels the same once they enter a vehicle with me!" She grinned and turned to face him, she pretended to pout when he gave her the evilest glare she'd ever seen. "You hurt my feelings, Seify." She sounded like a little cry baby and what was worse she was scratching his chin with her index finger like he was some dog. "Come on Seifer, come on! Get my bags! You can do it!" She said in her cry baby voice again. They now had an audience, he shot them a look and they scattered. Zell was inside already checking in.

"You got away with it that time, but not next time Rin!" He shouted once again getting an audience. Seifer looked back with a grim look as he turned around carrying not only his bags but hers as well. "Scuttle." He spat as he entered the hotel. "Hey hey you! Grab these bags.. What? No, I can hold them for a week and not falter. Shoo! You aren't worthy of holding my bags." He looked at Rinoa who threw a book she was reading earlier at his head, which hit. He looked at it on the floor and grinned. "Another self-help book. Just when I thought Caraway would have boughten you a car." He mumbled as he once again earned a slap across the head.

"Just because you wanted that one when you were going through-" She was silenced as he held his hand around her mouth earning another glance or two. She stood there for a moment and then bit his hand as hard as she could. He yelped and walked away from her quickly.

-------

".. Hello? Yes.. I'm five minutes away from her house, Ellone.. What I can't hear you- Oh my hyne are you kidding me!" Squall looked at his phone in disbelief and continued to listen to his sister. "No way! I'd prefer to sleep outside then with those psychotic children... Whatever. Bye.. Shit!" He shouted and hit his wheel. "I don't want to stay in there room."

--------

"Is that you Ms. Heartilly?" Rinoa turned around from terrorizing Seifer and saw who she would last expect. He leaned against a wall casually just like in Esthar. 'Are you kidding me!' She mentally screamed. "How have you been?" He gave her a cheeky smile and patted her shoulder warmly. 'I-I-I don't believe this!' He stood there giving her that smile. His eyes squinted slightly by the sun light.

"Mr. Loire?" She gasped quietly as Seifer turned around sharply and shook the Presidents hand. Zell walked over to them with his water taking a sip as he saw Laguna looking at him. He nodded politely and gave Zell a hug. "H-Hi." She mumbled as she ran her hand down her face. The last person she planned on seeing. "Um.. how are you?"

"Oh me, I've been doing well." He said and gave her that squinty cheeky grin. 'He's far too nice.' She thought as she put a strand of hair behind her ear. "Haha.." He said awkwardly.

"So uh, what're you doing here, Mr. Loire?" He took a swig of his water and shook his head and hands at once like he was trying to say something. "Um.. Swimming?" He continued to shake his head. "Fishing-"

"WHERE?" Seifer shouted and Zell raised his left brow as he watched Seifer look around. The president finished his water and coughed a bit.

"Mr. Loire is too formal, please just call me Laguna." Rinoa nodded slightly as she continued to watch as he brushed off his shirt. "My wife, Squalls mother, was born and raised here. And well we meet here after a uh.. how do I describe it.. Boating accident? I was in a hospital bed four months. Thankfully I wasn't into politics then or that would've been six chaotic months." He said with a grin and laughed.

"We lived here before Esthar and this is our house." He said more proudly than intended. "Haha.. But then we moved to Esthar and it was before I became President or anything. I was in a program and Squall was just a boy.. she died a week before Squall came back from a trip to the Kramers home in Centra." Rinoa looked in disbelief. All to weird. "Yes THOSE Kramers." He said with enthusiasm. "But then he came home a week later to find out. Then I went to space as did Ellone for a program we signed up for. We left Squall for six months, we would've stayed if we could but these space people are strict." He said plainly.

"I'm sorry to hear about your wife, Laguna."

"I'm very sorry about your mother, Rinoa." He replied as he looked as his watch. "I knew her very well actually. I believe I told you that before though.." He thought slowly. "Ah it matters not. But I would like to know if you were planning on returning to Esthar. We'd gladly get you a top notch apartment and enter you in the best school around. Haha."

"Yeah, do you plan on it Rin?" She heard Seifer quietly add. Zell wasn't there anymore he went out for food.

"No. I'm not going back. Hasn't my father already sent someone to take my place?"

"Nope. He said you were coming back, but I just thought I would ask you. I want to let you know your welcome to come at anytime. I'm sure everyone would be glad to see your face again. Oh yes, you two Seifer!" He heard a gruff 'yeah, like that one evil lady.' Rinoa just kind of grinned a bit in a polite manner. She was nervous suddenly. "But, I do believe that since you left in such a rush. You forgot these." He handed her a pure white envelope, it looked all to familiar. He extended to his to her and she took it reluctantly. "You missed a good Blitzball game a few days ago." He said smiling.

"Thanks so much. Really I owe you so much." He just grinned and walked away waving into an old house.

--------

"I hope you don't mind about the room arrangements Squall, we're just rearranging a few things." The elderly woman said as she opened the door of her white wall home. The brunette walked into her house casually seeing toy on the floor, this was an orphanage after all, he stepped on one accidentally. It was a squeaky toy of a bone. It had drool on it almost making Squall tumble.

"Its fine. I just hope I don't keep them awake.." He spoke more groaning than concern. He was stuck in the children's room again. This time not because the children made him or Ell. Because of the Kramers wouldn't let him sleep in a dirty room. He was willing to clean it, but she insisted.

"So how was your flight Squall?" They walked to the left to enter a small little room. With a green scratched up toy chest that he walked into as he cursed quietly.

"Long, boring, like a prison." He replied bluntly as he dropped his bag. It wasn't that he was rude just didn't know what else to say. He placed his luggage on a shelf where the kids couldn't reach. No knowing what they would do his things if they got ahold of them.

"I'm so glad your visiting us Squall. I had a call from Ellone she wasn't going to be able to make it. Business I'm assuming."

"Yeah, sort of." Both Squall and Edea looked over to the door way to see a little girl, she looked exhausted as if she running. She had grass stains on her knees. Squall walked over, before the girl lunged at him, and bent over giving her a hug. The last thing most people would expect.

"Hey guys its Squall! He actually came back!" She shouted and then came a little group of children. They all had that ruff, grim look as they gave a toothy smile. Squall bravely kept kneeling and gave the girls hugs and the boys a pat on the head. The last one tackled him only to be met with his arms behind his back.

"Squall is going to be visiting for a couple days. So lets not glue his shoes to the floor or tie him up while sleeping... again. Okay?" She heard a few gruff replies and a chuckle. Two girls grabbed his hand and dragged him outside as Edea and the three boys followed closely by.

"So where are they going to drag me next?"

"Probably to see Angelo." A little boy with an eye patch said with a grin as he pointed to a dog.

"Angelo?" Squall asked as he turned around to look at the older woman.

"James Caraway's late wife Julia Heartilly gave us this dog for the children, her daughter thought it would be best to give it to us." She explained and bent down to pet the little dog.

"Rinoa Heartilly..." He mumbled as he felt the girls hands slip off of his to pet the dog.

"Well I'll leave you to finish unpacking dear."

"Thanks. But I think I'm stuck for the moment."

--------

"Wow you have a really nice place here, Laguna." said Rinoa as she sat in the middle of Seifer and Zell on the couch. It wasn't as comfortable as she was used too. It was somewhat shocking, the man lived in more than a mansion and his vacationing home was as puny as a shack. At least from the outside view.

"Oh thanks, I hear that quite a lot." He replied scratching his chin while walking through a door connecting into another house. 'So it does get bigger, haha.' Seifer thought quite uncomfortable being in his home in the first place. "Haha. Well I'm glad you came for dinner now I don't have to dine alone."

"Its my pleasure I'd prefer this than Seifers cooking." said Rinoa casually walking into the adjoining house as the man behind her looked aghast. Laguna laughed as Zell held it in with a goofy look on his face. 'You look constipated chickwuss!' Seifer thought inwardly glaring at him.

"I'm a great cook thank you very much, thats the last I cook for you!" He retorted as he sat himself at the end of a round table which was located in a pub.

"Haha, well this is my cooking not top notch or anything but a good barbecue. Haha." The president said softly asking his bodyguard to bring out the food silently.

"So hows that Treck girl?" The one and only ignorant Seifer asked.

"You mean Ms. Trepe?" He asked no one in particular. "She's doing great. Her and Ellone are putting together this party at her place once she's done remodeling. I believe its my business partner's engagement party."

--------

Squall had finished his packing earlier than he would've guessed and sat on the couch looking out the window. Edea tried understanding at what he was looking at but he seemed to be in a complete state of unawareness. His eyes rarely blinked as he laid on her couch. The sun was out, brightening the ocean view, the grass, and the lighthouse. He thought he heard a voice speaking but he ignored it completely. He watched as the ocean waves formed and crashed, formed and crashed. The cycle was the exact same but the results were so different. His attention gave away as he felt someone touching his shoulder.

"You should go outside and play with the children." Came the Matron's short answer he was expecting. He only shrugged sat up. "Or you could go on a walk. I don't want you to waste your day doing nothing, dear." She heard groans as she walked into the garden outside. He stretched his arms out wide, as they were asleep. "Squall," he heard her call him once again, "the children are playing your favorite game, you should play with them." She said in that concentrated voice she got whenever started a new plant in her garden. "Better yet, I still have that old rugged board from so long ago." He quirked his right brow as he walked out back where she was. The old woman looked to she him hovering over her with a grimace.

"My surfboard?"

"Yes, it's in the red room." The red room, up the stairs and to the only door on the right. Its walls were a red fabric with a cabin look. The roof of the room was slanted to a deep grade like a slash. Squall and Mr. Kramer had built that room when Squall lived here. It's now considered the guest room he was suppose to stay in but it served as a storage room do to one room was under reconstruction.

"Squall! Over here!" Yelled Maria as she held onto Angelo. He'd rather just go do his old hobby and ignore the kids. His mood was rotten and sour, but Maria was probably his favorite out of the bunch. So he put down the long board on the grass and walked towards her.

"Hey everyone." He said plainly, at least he was trying to be nice and not rude. "What're you doing?" He inquired as Maria sat on the sidelines of a little field. He wasn't really that dumb but he liked asking them question, even as simple as it was.

"We're playing a game of soccer wanna play with us?" Asked Zack as he kicked it around a bit.

"I was about to go to the beach-" Squall said pointing to the medium level waves just down the stairs. It was convenient.

"We'll do that first then!" Shouted Gippal as he kicked the ball from underneath Zacks feet at the miniature net.

"Aha.. Alright do you guys have enough body boards and, uh, floaties?" He asked pointing to a bucket, which had swimming gear. The kids were already getting it as Maria just sat there petting Angelo.

"Yeah we'll meet you there!" Then the five children ran off. Squall sighed as he picked up his board again and saw Maria just sitting there.

"You want to come in the water?" He asked bending down to her level. She just shook her head and continued her down stare at the dog. He patted the dogs head and patted her shoulder softly as a sign he was leaving. "Be careful!" He shouted back as he saw Vince tear apart Gippal and Zack playing tug a war with the coolest boogie board.

--------

"Alright, hey, wheres Gippal at?" Squall asked already knowing. These kids had the easiest ways of infuriating him even with the slightest motion.

"Already in the water! Tch, come on lets go!" The black haired boy said and plunged into the lukewarm water. Centra was really a nice place, it was known for its oceans mostly. Hence why Squall once lived there, he'd been into surfing for a few years of his life and decided Centra was the place of him.

"Wait a second Zack, hey wait Zack! Argh. Alright Vince since your the oldest I need you to watch these ones while I go get Gippal and Zack." The boy sighed and looked at Emelia, Maria's sister. Maria stayed on the grass watching them with Angelo saying she didn't feel well.

".. Shucks." He muttered as the girl began babbling.

"Hey boys! Come on before everyone just jumps in-" He looked back and saw Vincent jumped in the water, most likely to escape from the extra talkative Emelia. ".. I knew we should've just played soccer.." He muttered as he rubbed his forehead. He wasn't really going to surf, he already had Emelia sitting on his board and Vince as well saying there was fish in the water. Gippal and Zack decided to share the board and it was funny when they wiped out, they barreled when they got hit by a wave to hard.

--------

Zell's Journal

Date XX/22/0X

Entry 13

Hey Journal I'm pretty bored, sitting in this car listening to some song Rinoa put on. Its a tad bit loud since I just woke up but we should be in Galbadia in a few minutes. Then an hour till Deling. Sheesh. I wonder what Squall is up to, haha, I heard Ellone made him go to Centra to visit the Kramers. Haha! He has a soft spot for them I swear.

But anyways these past few days have been a blast! 'Cept the moments of Seifer taking Rin and I fishing. He sat on an old stone wall which was really old and he made Rinoa and I sit with him. Then we went falling into the river which was surprisingly deep. Rinoa couldn't touch the bottom but Seifer and I helped her out as we swam around a bit. Thats when we realized there were actually fish, Seifer didn't know if there were or not. Rinoa flipped out and scrambled on Seifers shoulders because she felt something touch her leg.

Seifer went under and Rin jumped on me. It was pretty funny because thats when Laguna came walking by giving us the weirdest look, haha I'll never forget the look Rinoa had.

It's getting late so I better be going, till next time Journal.

End of Entry 13

9:18 P.M

--------

There, I rushed this. I began it a few days before I went to Hawaii. And I got back a few days ago from Las Vegas. Sheesh when I travel I travel. Haha. But anyways. I hope you enjoyed. I'm sick so please have mercy, haha.

Yes I got sick in Hawaii a sad sad tale indeed. Haha, see ya.


	4. Feel The Burn!

Forgotten Fall

Feel The Burn!

Disclaimer: We've been through this one too many times. I don't own Final Fantasy 8. Nor any of the songs. Which I don't believe I put any in..

Well first off I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed me, it gave me encouragement. I can't help it! Haha. Alright since I want to see other peoples opinions, feel free to tell me to add in a song. If I don't, it doesn't really go with the story. But um I'll try. Also, bother me about anything! Anything at all, meaning: directed towards the story haha.

Enjoy! Hopefully?

-

Squall sat on the shoreline as the small waves hit his feet, repeatedly. The children left a long while ago when they saw a big fish. He had the them on his board as he pushed them from behind. Emelia cried as Gippal teased her ruthlessly until Vincent pushed him off. They went back to the house and Squall stayed. He enjoyed the scenery as he laid back. He sighed as he heard his phone go off. He brought his phone and left it in his shoe as he went swimming with the kids. He leaned over lazily and brought it to his ear as he bushed off some sand that made its way on his shirt. "Hello?" Then the line went dead. "Damn people." He muttered as he looked back to the house. There was Maria running towards him with Angelo.

"Squall! Hey stop the dog!" She gasped and landed on her knees from exhaustion. The dog ran past the brunette as he made an attempt to grab its leash. He fell flat on his face and heard the girl laugh out loud as she crawled towards Squall. She observed as the dog ran to the lighthouse barking at nothing in particular. She laid next to Squall. "Why isn't Emily here with you?" She inquired and heard a gruff sigh as he rolled on his left side to face her. "Well?" She repeated irritated.

"Haha.." He stayed quiet looking up at the blue sky then a shot of pain went in his arm. Maria had hit him in the arm with impatience. "You didn't have to punch my arm you know." He said knowingly as he received a smirk.

"Tell me then!" He sat up and patted her head softly. 'Little girls these days..' He thought with a laugh.

"She had other things to do."

-

There it was, Rinoa Heartilly was leaning against a wall as she hugged her knees tight to her chest crying. She was hysterical. She was just walking about her room then she began to cry. It was the sour feeling in your throat and in your mind you were completely stressed, then you just started to cry. She was experiencing it again like a wave of realization. It came crashing down on her and she started to drown in her emotions. She bit her lip and wiped her eyes as she heard knocking and then a warm voice calling her name. She stood and walked to the door as she stumbled a bit over herself and there was Seifer.

"Hey girl." He said stepping in without no real invitation shutting the door softly. She sniffed as kept wiping her eyes. "I came up here to let you know that its just you and I here." He sat on her bed as she assumed the position from before just not crying. She sat looking out the window. "Zell went with Caraway to some meeting and he left me here for you." Still no reply. "What're you crying about?" He said straight forward.

He was met with more crying just this time she stood up walking towards the bed. She fell down next to him and curled up sobbing. "I have no idea why! Why are you being such a jerk about it?" She said choking up trying to hit him with force but she was weak from crying. He sighed as he hugged her laying back down on the bed. She laid crying not saying a word at all until she fell asleep. He tried prying her off him slowly but to no avail. He huffed as he fell asleep himself.

They stayed there for a while before an alarm went off. Seifer yawned as he checked his watch. His vision clearing after each second. He looked over as he heard Rinoa groan about the noise. He patted her arm in attempt to wake her. He was met with her glaring at him. "Its seven we slept for a few hours." He mumbled picking up his phone. He had two missed calls, Zell, and one unheard voice message, Zell. He quickly dialed his voice mail while tapping her night stand.

_"Hey this is Zell, Caraway and I are gonna have to stay out overnight. These people fucked up our meeting hours with the Demont family. So right about now James is throwing a hissy fit at the lobby. I'm waiting for our limousine outside. Cold as fuck. Anyway man, catch ya later. Oh and there's some stuff in the kitchen so you don't have to go out."_

"What did my fathers slaves want now?" She laughed. The blonde grinned at this but frowned. If they were in service for the Caraways and stereotyped as 'slaves', then he was one too. But then he laughed hitting her upside the head. "Hey! Ok fine you and Zell are an exception. I'll remember you now as part of the 'force' or 'faculty'. Hahaha!" She explained sarcastically. Then sighed. "That was pretty lame."

"Indeed, now what do you wanna do kiddo?" She looked perplexed then just angry as he played it casual.

"I'm no more a child than you, conceited whore." She joked standing up brushing hair behind her ear. Seifer followed behind as they continued down the stairway. A huge stairway at that. Rinoa actually suggested an elevator. Of course Caraway just laughed at the idea.

"Hey, that hurts. I'm not conceited. I'm just aware of my beauty." He explained. He was now looking at Rinoa who seemed to snort at this as she picked out peanut butter. "What're you doing with just peanut butter-" He stopped when she reached for the knife and a box of Cheerio's. She opened the lid of the jar and gently scraped of the butter till it covered the knife and she dipped it into the box of cereal then ate it. "You disturb me." She laughed and continued eating till she got bored of his face of horror and shoved the knifed down his throat.

"Mmm!" He said refutably trying to grab her arm. The brisk taste in his mouth left him in awe as he stared at her. "Mm mm mm!" He licked his lips but realized one main thing. She had that rare bright smile. 'Beautiful.' He thought.

"Your thanking me right? Haha. They all do. But... you know. This is a picture perfect moment, I mean. I, Rinoa Heartilly am shoving a knife down, you, Seifer Almasys throat. You know. I feel accomplished!" She beamed as she looked at the sight in a whole new perspective. Seifer took this chance to remove it before she accidentally killed him. I mean, for her sake. Her dead bodyguard with a cut throat from the inside, explanation? "What're you doing?" She mused as she couldn't contain herself and continued laughing as she ruffled his hair around. "I swear Seifer-" She looked in shock but then had a sinister smile.

"What? Is there something on my shirt? If so I don't drool-" He said looking down then looked confused.

"You realize that my father is the biggest alcoholic. Its just you and I here.. with his key in his desk to all the alcohol we would ever need. Oh my Hyne! Haha!" She laughed running to Caraways wing of 'privacy', in other words, where he would get drunk have guests and such. Seifer rubbed his chin in an amused way as he smiled. He could hear Rinoa running down the hallway with the key she just received. "Come on I want your opinion on this too, Seifer!" He walked through the hallway till she was in sight inside her fathers 'business room' which just so happened to contain alcohol galore.

-

"So Zell, what is it like to live in Esthar?" So now Rinoa's father and I are suppose to play twenty questions? Or well he asks them all. This food order is taking a while. This sprite taste like root beer. And apparently the root beer tastes like punch according to Mr. President here. I tapped our cornered table feeling a tad trapped but also a bit nervous.

"Well actually, I'm an adopted child. So I grew up down at Centra in an orphanage till I was five with Irvine Kinneas. Squall Leonhart's bodyguard. I was adopted by the Mayor of a wealthy town in Esthar, near the capital. Then I met Irvine again after a few months. Turns out the president of Esthar is my uncle. Well not blood related just from adoption. Squall Lionhart is my cousin and Irvine turned out being adopted by someone on Raine Leonharts side." I explain then breathed once again. It was nerve wrecking telling your life story to a President.

"Hmm. That is interesting. So why the convenience of being adopted and being related to the Loire family?" He asked biting into his salad then slurping on his drink. He was an extremely intensive guy.

"Squall Leonhart was put into the orphanage. Kramers orphanage in Centra. Their family friends. Then he met Irvine and I there. We were really his only friends. After a year or so of living with us he left back to Esthar. Then I guess the rest is boring history of having us being adopted by his family. Been friends ever since." I once again trying to sound intelligent, failing. He was going to ask another question, I could just tell as he tried swallowing fast and taking a sip of his root beer. "So what do you think Seifer and Rinoa are doing?" He laughed.

"I don't like to get in her business. As you teenagers put it, 'pisses me off'." I laughed and nodded slightly as the waitress put down a plate of my long awaited hamburger. No hot dogs, so this would work just fine. "I could guess. But I don't want a new employee, such as yourself, getting shocked." I laughed once again but I did into my food and coughed rather abruptly. "But I suppose I could give you some information on my daughter.."

"Haha, nothing too bad I would think. I mean your daughter is like Ms. Goody two shoes. No offense, sir." I ran my hand down my face, I swear if this was anyone else I would be fired in an instant. So unprofessional and rude. Sheesh. Thank Hyne he isn't having that vein in his forehead pop out.

"Oh you'd be surprised. If you read her diary, which yes I have done on a few occasions, you would be surprised at just how rebellious she is." I nodded, deciding not to laugh as he wasn't. But only a straight line bore his lips. "My daughter likes to think I don't notice her stealing alcohol from my house."

"Hm. Well I've come to this conclusion of-"

"But let me get this straight Mr. Dincht. My daughter was born seventeen years ago, her mother was really the only parent she had in her life. I was always working. That Seifer Almasy is the only 'guy' I can trust to be with her. He's known her since she was at least six. They basically grew up together along with Selphie Tilmitt. Rinoa turned sixteen then she had an interest in Seifer. They went out for a while, then after dinner with my late wife I come home to find my daughter crying on her bed. They broke up, friends ever since. Then a while back we wanted to build a garden in Esthar, I put Rinoa in charge. Then she suddenly came up with the idea of being a writer. Then now, you see my daughter."

"Wow. What next?"

"What next? Nothing. Nothing at all." He started laughing. He laughed for a long while and I sat there as he began to chimer down.

-

"Heyyy.. what time i' it?" Slurred the young woman as she leaned against Seifer. He looked down not to sure himself and realized he was laughing as he couldn't read it very well. "Chee, the least y' could do is read the time t' me." She complained but then laughed as she fell on his lap. "Ha ha ha ha. Ya know, this reminds me of that one time. Hey ya punk!... I forgot what I was gonna say.." Rinoa was completely wasted as she went on about nothing and Seifer was the one who wasn't that drunk. Or at least acting like it.

"Your such a rad little drunkard, I love it." He mused patting her head. I'm hungry." He mumbled. "I can walk, but I don't think you can." He laughed as he stood and stumbled a bit. He smiled at the sight of Rinoa looking up at him then look as if she was going to puke. "Hey come on I'll walk you to the counter thing." He said seriously.

"Pfft! You know, you don't act drunk." She said trying to stand, she was grabbing his pants in an attempt to stand. "Hey! What the hell?" She shouted as the teenager grabbed her and lifted her on in his arms, the kitchen was only a few steps away thankfully. She sat there holding onto the curb of the sink just in case she really was going to vomit.

"There's a difference between being completely fucked up and drunk. For instance your fucked up, and I'm drunk. I'm not in my right mind but your no where near right minded. I can walk, you can't. I can talk, you can't.. really. Ha ha ha ha.."

-

Ellone sat at an empty table in a sleep surrounded by buckets of paint, brushes, and the smell of sawed wood. She'd been helping out remodeling her friends home as well as part of her own. It was 10:44 p.m. Someone walked through the door and make a loud creaking noise but still she didn't wake up. 'Ha ha.. Shouldn't wake her up. Now where's that binder full of Xu's wedding things I left? Way to go Quistis. Losing your friends wedding arrangement book.' She huffed as she saw the thick book underneath Ell's arms which she was using for a pillow. 'Oh hyne, what a mess.' She walked forward as quietely as possibly only to kick over a bucket full of dirty brushes sitting in water. "My shoes!" The blonde shouted immediately as she stood with a pouty face.

"What happened?" The older woman asked groggily. "By the way.. you forgot your book." She said naively to the situation. She looked down to what Quistis was pointing at. Her shoes were covered in soggy white paint while the majority of black from her shoe stood out ridiculously obvious. Ellone gasped as she saw the look of horror on Quistis' face.

"And they were knew." She whined.

-

"Squall dear? Can you get all the children to wash their hands, please." The brunette was helping Edea cook dinner, they were eating some Galbadian dish. It seemed the kids liked Galbadian food more. Which was more spicy than others. Squall wasn't exactly the spicy type as he sighed inwardly when she said what she was cooking. He nodded obediently as he entered the room to find Zack tied up and Gippal as well. He looked to his left to see Vincent in the process of being tied up, he practically did it for them. Maria and Emelia looked aghast as Squall hovered over them.

"What're you doing?" He asked leaning down to eye level. Only to get a huff in return then they ran outside as quickly as they could. "Children these days." Vincent sat there looking up at Squall. "No need to say thanks." He said for no real reason. Zack was biting a sock with salt inside of it Squall soon found out as he untied him. "Now I know Vince won't do anything in revenge, but Gippal.. Go wash your hands in the kitchen and Zack. Ah go with Gippal. Vincent you go find the girls and bring them into the kitchen."

"But they tied us up! No revenge! Are you kidding me? Tch. Adults man." Gippal muttered walking out f the room with a mean look on his face as did Zack. Squall entered the kitchen to see Cid sitting at the head of the table reading his evening news paper. Squall tried exiting the room only to bump into Mrs. Kramer. 'Damn.'

"Cid is back from work dear. Cid Squall's right here." The teen sighed as he sat down next to him. He muttered something about unfairness then shut up when Cid sniggered. Better hearing then he imagined.

"So how are you doing guy?" He asked casually as he placed his newspaper to his left. The children entered in a respectful manner. The girls weren't crying. The boys, mainly Gippal, didn't do anything to the girls. Cid now had a pipe in his mouth making Squall crave a cigarette terribly.

"I'm fine. How are you doing?" I questioned keeping the conversation it would please both adults. Maria sat next to the teen on his right. Then Emelia next to her. The list went on. Cid nodded knowingly taking in the information. 'Now the skeptical part of the conversation..' Squall thought irritably.

"How is Ms. Almasy doing? If you don't mind my asking." Mr. Kramer included. Squall shrugged and kept quiet. "Oh please, no need to be shy Squall." He purged. Still no reply.

"Could we talk about this later, perhaps?" He whispered softly. No children were really ware of the conversation. Even Edea herself was in her world of keeping Gippals hand out of the food. With Zack's assistance.

-

"Geez.. I can't concentrate on that tile.." Rinoa sat on the kitchen counter leaning against the wall located behind it. Seifer leaned on a counter as well eating Cheerio's, plain. She was sipping on a water bottle the size of her forearm which happened to be the only water that wasn't tap. Sadly enough.

"Me neither.. But your probably worse.. Good thing we got that water." He muttered looking groggy and exhausted as he effortlessly stuff the food in his mouth. 'Which tastes like your vomit.' He added mentally. 'Which is why I never had any.' She nodded and noticed him smirking.

"What's that smirk?" She inquired getting more awake then he did his act.

"Smirk? What smirk?" He asked and she of course got confused by that. She sat there and she sniffed silently. 'He he ha ha! I love this part of drunken stupor.' He thought with the same smirk till he heard her breathing getting harder. He looked up and she was crying quietly. Her gaze down to the floor, her face running, her breathing hard. "Hey, what's wrong Rin?" He asked walking to her and she cried harder then hugged him. "You alright Rin?" He asked rubbing her back as she quieted down.

"I just feel.. like such a failure.. you know? I feel like if.. my mom isn't on my mind.. when I'm thinking about things.. its like I'm forgetting her.. Then when I fuck up and do this.. its just so much worse." Her arms were loosely around his neck as her head was buried in his neck as if she was trying to hide from everyone. "I'm such a disappointment." She mumbled and cried once again.

"Hey, no way. The only thing I find disappointing about you is how you beat yourself up constantly. When did that even begin to start happening anyway?" She looked up as she wiped her eyes and set her sights on a flower in a vase. It was a lily, brand new. The light emitting on it made it look almost angelic.

"You did." She answered. "Almost two years ago. You broke up with me so sudden I couldn't keep up with you. It was the last thing I would've expected to happen. Dear Hyne, how dumb is this? Its like I'm staring on a soap opera. Ha ha. I mean I'm still trying to sober up-" He kissed her on the lips, a simple kiss. Nothing long, nothing really wild. Her hand was still on the back of his head but her grip was loose from his sudden movement. She had reddening in her cheeks as he stared at her.

Silence eluded them as their stare continued. It was a stiff moment till she coughed a bit. But that was all. He grabbed her hand again and kissed her again, he stayed like that, she only returned the notion. He cupped her back while leaning against her.

"Seifer." She spoke softly. He placed his head in the crook of her neck as she spoke. "What the fuck." She said blandly. She sat on the counter like before. He was still leaning against her. "Are you going to say anything?" She inquired, somewhat annoyed. He looked up with a smile and kissed her once again.

"I know." He mumbled. "I didn't dump you because you weren't pretty or anything stupid like that. I really liked you, but then I felt stupid for doing that with you." He nuzzled her neck as he picked her up in his arms. "Your acting as if you weren't good enough, if anyone wasn't good enough it was me." He kissed her lips softly and looked at her. "Maybe this is the booze making me kiss you, but I love you. Your my best friend. And if you feel unworthy of something so simple, this is my way of telling you it isn't."

"Telling me it isn't what?"

"I'm just sorry for that. Then leaving for a while then coming back acting clueless. It was dumb but I didn't know how to react. But if I was given the chance again, I would've done the same thing but not leave, stay there with you instead of running off for as long as I did. If I could make it up to you, just say so now. If not, I'm so sorry." She thought for a moment but then shook her head leaning forward. This time she was the one to start kissing.

-

"Darn it where's Irvy?" Selphie sat on a curb leaning on her arms she sighed. 'My latest interview got out saying they would call me. Hah! If I didn't know better they'll give it to someone else.' Then a car pulled up. A car pulled up and the window rolled down revealing Irvine. "'Bout time!" She muttered and opened the car door.

"Hey good looking, like my new car?" He asked turning down his music. She strapped in unconsciously and knocked on fake wood. He did a tug of his lips as he sped forward. "So how was your interview?" He questioned further and she laughed. "That bad, huh? Well if it makes any constellation I would like to take you out to lunch." She laughed and nodded switching the shifting gear making screeching noise. He looked at her after running through a red light. "I try and understand them.." He whispered peering ahead quietly leaning forward on his wheel just in case she tried anything funny. "So uh, how was school?" He asked as she leaned her head out the window. 'Hmm. What time is it? 2:00 exactly haha. You stud.' He laughed inside and notice Selphie was staring at him.

-

Quistis walked around the hallway and remembered the other days shoe incident. She sighed and balled her fist at the memory. She carried the binder which she found yesterday night. Xu sat in the kitchen next to Nida then Laguna was seated next to Quistis' spot. "Good afternoon everyone!" She chimed as she sat down taking a sip of fresh coffee. 'I love this job.' She smiled and placed the binder down in the middle of the table. "So down to business-" She looked around, Ellone was missing. "Where's Ell?"

"Oh she said she was grabbing something from upstairs. Most likely calling Squall." At this they laughed and opened the thick book placing them down on the table in an exact order. Laguna was eating a raspberry scone with coffee. That seemed to be that coffee was most famous in the Loire Presidential Palace.

"Alright, well since Squall isn't here-" Ellone said walking into the room patting Laguna's shoulder as she seated herself at the head of the table, she and Quistis were mainly in charge of the wedding. Quistis laughed trying to keep quiet.

"Remember last time?" Xu laughed at this as did Laguna wiping the food at the side of his mouth. "Anyways..." Quistis continued and gave Ell her undivided attention as did everyone else. Mr. Loire himself straightened his posture coughing into his napkin.

_"Alright Squall, which one do you like more?" Ellone picked up a white rose as did Quistis. "I was leaning more on Quistis', what do you think Quisty?" She pointed to the left. "We're just seeing which one you like better both of them would suite the scene of the wedding.." She said softly. Squall looked confused and decided not to point out their the exact same color. He pointed to the one on the right. "Ok thanks. Squall, can you go get some coffee?" He nodded leaving, the door shut and the girls cracked up in hysteria of laughter._

_"He didn't even realize they were the same color!" Quistis gasped covering her mouth in utter amusement as did Ellone._

"Alright good thing we finally got our band figured out. And it's free!" Xu added picking up her bag about to leave to an appointment with Nida to a florist. "I just hope they get there. Anyways bye everyone. See you all tonight. Oh we decided on the engagement party in exactly two weeks right?" Ellone nodded giving them a hug as Quistis and Laguna did as well.

"So when is Squall coming back?" Quistis asked rubbing her chin smiling. Squall the perfect boy to put tons of work on.

"Just a few more days then you can flirt and put tons of work on him! I know I love him too. Just for different reasons." She joked laughing as she walked down the hall. Laguna sat at the table again eating probably his twentieth scone that day while reading the local newspaper humming a song to himself.

-

It's about that time when I find myself being sabotaged by the two adults of the house. Them dragging me into a game of cards or even to watch a Blitzball game. With a beer. Which was a bonus. The kids were outside playing hide and seek and I find myself pretending I'm one of the people hiding. I walked down the hall to see Maria peeking out from behind the closet door with Emlia telling her to close it.

I walked along and smiled as I found Zack running down the hallway into the room where I store all my things. I decided to walk into the lounging room where Cid and Edea always sat together and chatted. In other words.. my interrogation room. "Hey." I said closing the door before someone found out he was inside. The two of them looked up.

"Something wrong? Are the children bothering you too much?" She asked concerned as I sat across from them, the interrogation begun. Ha ha ha ha. I shook my head as I leaned back. "Did you know your friend Nida's wedding was moved up to three weeks?" This caught my attention.

"No I didn't. Sis called me earlier to check up on me but didn't mention that." They nodded as they absorbed it in. If being an adult meant nodding for every response, I would rather chop my head off. "Well anyway. Did you want to talk to me about anything in particular?" Cid looked up and smiled. The answer was yes. I should've waited a second so I wouldn't have to waste my breath.

"What ever happened to Emily? She left a message a week back said she was going to visit her friend in Timber. Catching a plane then taking a train, if I heard her right." Why would Emily call them? Are they really that attached to my life? Oh dear Hyne.

".. Why would Emily call here?" Cid looked baffled and Edea laughed at this.

"We like to check up on our niece. Either we call her or she calls us." I forgot about that. "But.. Edea would you mind leaving the room for a moment?" She nodded and kissed the top of my head as if I were a puppy she just bought and adored it. Why is he suddenly glaring at me? "I've always thought of you like my family, considering you were engaged to my niece."

"Sir, I was never engaged to her." I explained standing, this didn't feel like home anymore. This felt like I was being second guessed and of all people.. "I don't even understand where you would've suspected this-" He stood as well giving me a lowly demeanor.

"It doesn't have to be used only as a marriage reference, Squall." He walked to the window looking out to the white house. There was Angelo barking once again at nothing in particular. "I want to know why the two of you broke up in the first place, honestly." He looked back and I then walked to the door.

"If you know **that **then I'm sure you can come up with why. Good afternoon, sir." I said shutting the door rather harshly to be spotted by Gippal. "..." I looked down at him, we didn't say anything for a moment or so until his facial expression changed into a bright smile as he pointed at me.

"Found ya!" I sighed and ran my hand down my face while being tugged by the boy outside.

-

Rinoa's eyes blurred as she woke up. She'd slept in late. She felt woozy as she sat up, she had a hangover. 'Oh Hyne.' She thought while rubbing her forehead. She felt a tug of the sheets and she looked to her left to see Seifer slowly waking. He stretched out his shoulders and looked up at her. He wasn't wearing a shirt. The only clothing he was grey boxers. She looked down and noticed her clothing wasn't that coverable either. "Oh fuck." She said turning away. 'Idiot!' She looked at the floor and noticed clothing thrown in a path by the doorway. 'Your such a fucking idiot Rinoa! Dear Hyne!' She said looking at her, she was in a white-beater and underwear.

"Uh, morning." He said finally looking around his surroundings as well. 'Shit.' He thought standing up and walked into the bathroom quietly. The door creaked as he shut it, it sounded like he was brushing his teeth. She sat there and stood up to see what time it was, 2:39 in the afternoon her father would be home soon. 'I need a shower. But he's in there.' She thought desperately. She grabbed some clothes and put on some pajama pants. 'Your such a fucking idiot. Such an idiot..' She thought on the bridge of tears picking up the clothes scattered on the floor. Seifer stepped out from the bathroom and picked up his belongings not saying a word to her.

"I um.. need a shower. So I'm gonna go downstairs and you can use mine if you want.." She said not really taking a breath between and walked out of the room hugging her arms. He heard the door closed and let out the breath he didn't know he was holding. She walked along the hallways, it really was just her and Seifer. She looked to her right to see empty bottles arrayed on the counter top along with cereal and peanut butter. "Your so brilliant, you drink with a guy then you wake up to not remember what happened but only part but sleeping with him. He just so happens to be your friend." She laughed disgracefully turning on the shower.

-

So yeah! Another chapter finished. Laughs This was planned from the beginning. I wanted to make this chapter more on the short side. I know I know,

"What the heck happened to Squall and Rinoa? Not Seifer and Rinoa! Idiot! flames"

But like I said don't worry it's going to be in the next chapter. My next chapter will be out in about two weeks because I'm busy catching up on some stuff. But anyways if not in two weeks.. three weeks. I tried doing that italic and bold stuff if it didn't work.. I shall be disappointed and lose all hope in my knowledge. Ha ha ha ha.

Emily shall be in the next chapter as well boo's. It's centered around Nida and Xu's wedding. Well it is their wedding. Sort of.

Alright till next time everyone!


	5. I Need a Breather Please

**Forgotten Fall**

Chapter Five

I need a breather please

Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Final Fantasy VIII! _-sarcasm-_ But anyways. I own no songs. Thank goodness we're allowed to add them in our stories or I wouldn't have any readers! Don't worry I wouldn't put you through the pain of my song writing ;)

Well thank all you readers for being patient and not flaming me for my lateness of update! I do so appreciate it and for all your supportive comments for the things I've been through these past months. I still haven't got my computer but within two weeks or less I will! I'm pretty sure. I'm using my sister's computer, which yes I ruined yet again somehow (but recently began to work again). Hahaha. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I had a whole different one but it got deleted on my old imac I mentioned sometime ago.

Enjoy!

---

The warmth of the fireplace in Caraways mansion was incomprehensible as Rinoa sat near the source of heat. She was reflecting on the previous night's catastrophe with Seifer. Who was still showering in her room. The awkwardness made her flee to the downstairs' domain of guest rooms. She stared down at her trembling hand... The broad made a tightened fist. _'Just how stupid was I to give into that situation! Sure the alcohol consumption was no help; but Hyne I sure screwed things up with Seifer... Mom please don't think badly of me..." _Her frown was the atmosphere of the room. She barely even noticed the sound of the door opening.

"Are you hungry for lunch yet?" It was Seifers voice. There was no discomfort as he spoke to her. Maybe he didn't recall last nights rendezvous. Rinoa wasn't the only one drinking.. She decided to look up at his face; it wasn't as bizarre as she thought it would be. Seifer was grinning at her as he dried his wet hair with her towel.

"No, I don't have much of an appetite right now. Sorry." He nodded slowly while looking to the floor. She didn't realize the blonde was just wearing his briefs again until she glanced at his lower half; she blushed at her deviant thoughts. He noticed her gesture and laughed to himself as he walked toward her. "Um..." She closed her eyes as he approached. "About last night-" The girl cut herself short. She was blushing madly at the thought. Seifer leaned to give her a kiss but choked as he did. "What were you thinking...?"

The youth was hesitant. "Well..." He quirked his right brow and his lips turned into a straight line of thought. Rinoa panicked. She didn't mean to sound rude.

"I didn't mean it like that! I'm sorry I'm just really confused, Seifer." He remained silent as she figured out some details in her head. "I mean why did you do it? Not that I was against it at the time or anything. Honestly I don't remember much..." The girl mumbled the last parts to herself, uncertain if he heard it or not. At this point they didn't have many secrets left.

"Truthfully?" She nodded. "I did what I felt like doing, not like you're an object to me! I meant what I said and you acknowledged it." The broad was still embarrassed to even speak to him. _'Does that mean he has feelings for me yet? Oh come on! Why would he allow that to happen if he didn't?' _She gazed at his eyes and he felt so affectionate. Just his stare made her feel fuzzy; but then it felt so wrong too. "I must say I enjoyed it quite a lot actually." The boy laughed mischievously and she turned red and looked way rather quickly.

"You really know how to make a girl feel at ease!" Rinoa stood and walked to the door. "I have to get dressed, just give me a couple minutes and we can get some lunch." He smirked at her comment and held the door open for her.

"If you're looking for your clothes from yesterday you may need some help finding them. I think we got lost on the way to your bedroom." He laughed as he put his arms around her slim waist.

"... Seifer, I have to get ready." She shrugged him off of her and walked up the stairs to her room.

**---**

"Hello? Ellone, its Squall. I decided to come home early... things weren't going so smoothly at the Kramer's so I booked an early flight. I'm home now so call me when you get this. Bye sis." Squall Leonhart sighed as he lit up a lucky strike cigarette. They seemed to pack more tobacco; maybe it was the no filter that made it seem so. The smoke filled his lungs and he exhaled; his throat feeling at ease now that he had a drag. He even lost his appetite. He sped down the countryside rode in attempt to get to his apartment quicker. Squall wasn't looking forward so much to having Kinneas as his roommate. Roommate... his thoughts differed to Emily.

_'She was probably unpacking her things at her new place in Galbadia. Or working, hah. What a drag.' _He thought as he signaled a left turn. The brunette was close to home. The cold air wisped around his car as he opened the window. _'I'm glad all that crap with Emily is over with... all the media bullshit. It's been almost four months since we originally broke up but... Quistis insisted we kept saying we we're a couple and that would boost Laguna's fund donations to Esthar Garden. Surprisingly it did for a time... Now I can go back to living my life.' _He rolled up his window as he heard his phone ring. Leonhart picked it up instinctively.

"Hello?"

"_Squall? It's Zell!_"

Surprising... He took another puff of his cigarette before he answered. "Oh. What can I do for you?"

"_I just wanted to call you up and see how things are! How's Centra?_"

"I left early. Cid wasn't so welcoming... I'm about ten minutes from my apartment. I'm driving into Esthar city now."

"_Oh. Hey man! I'm in Esthar with President Caraway. We're staying at the fancy Esthar Moon hotel. Well, I'm here with him as a bodyguard. I could probably leave him alone for an hour or so! How about lunch, or something?_"

"Huh? Sure, why not. Where should we meet up at?"

"_How about that coffee bar, with the deli with those hot dogs I like?_"

"Sound's good. I'll meet you there.-" The youth hung up his phone and made his way to the bistro. It would be interesting to catch up with his cousin. It was a rather unexpected call.

**---**

Everything seemed to according to plan for Nida and Xu's wedding banquet. _'I can't believe they keep moving up the day for the party. At this rate I should just rush the job in case they want it tonight!' _The blonde broad sighed in her thoughts. All the tables were arrayed correctly and all the colors and flowers Xu had chosen were at their advised location. The color of the tables was a coral color. It was darker than they expected. The flowers were yellow lilies and a few red ones in each vase. The bar was also decorated according to both colors. The flooring was solid burgundy. All the colors mixed together nicely. The stage for the band playing was mahogany. Everything looked very elegant. The only thing left to do finish was to place the mahogany walls over the white ones. _'For just a wedding clambake it sure is over the top. Good thing they're also having the wedding after party here. Almost a few thousand dollars wasted.'_

"Alright men, I have to attend to a meeting with the president. By the time I came back I would like the wall you're working on to be finished. Ellone will be here some time while I'm gone to check on your progress." Quistis waved off the workers and opened the doorway to see the person she last expected to see. "Laguna! I didn't anticipate you would be here. I thought we had a meeting in thirty minutes." The man smiled rather densely.

"Oh we do," he let himself inside the building, "this place is all coming together pretty awesomely!" He ensued around the tables before him. Tapping his fingers; for no apparent reason. "But I needed to come by and speak to you." He re-did his pony tail and the nape of his neck. _'This must be something important then..' _Once finished he patted his forearm and looked a little baffled. "You know the president of Galbadia is in this very city. Business trip I guess! But I found this out when I got a call from our construction team, the legal office, not the actual construction team at the site. They said Caraway had made a meeting to see the progress of Esthar Garden!" He continued pacing with his arms behind his back. Looking up every once in a while.

"But Mr. Loire!--" Quistis began.

"I'm well aware the construction has been slowed down ever since his daughter left, in hopes of her coming back to continue her job. But when he called he also scheduled a meeting with us. I cancelled our meeting at three thirty and we will be meeting the president at four o'clock. I think this conference with him will greatly depend on the future of Esthar Garden's funds." Laguna paused for a moment. Giving her the chance to ask any questions she had.

"And if we do get someone from Galbadia to help oversee the construction it should be finished within six months time. Maybe a bit longer." She rubbed her chin with a smile. "This seems like a fine plan, president! It will strengthen our relationship with Galbadia as well."

"Yup! So I need you as my spokeswoman. Ellone won't be there, she'll take over this job. And we should call Squall so he can attend the meeting!" The blonde quirked her left brow. "Oh that's right, I forgot to tell you! Cid Kramer called and told me Squall left early. Actually, he should be in town now. So I'll leave you with the duty of calling him. I'll see you at the meeting Ms. Trepe!" He waved to his main secretary and made his way out the door with his bodyguards. _'Great,' she _rolled her eyes, _'I have to call Leonhart.' _She dialed his number and held the phone to her ear without much enthusiasm.

"_Hello?_"

"Squall its Quistis. Laguna needs you at a meeting withhim and me. It's urgent. I expect you to be there at four sharp."

"_Alright...-click-_"

_'He's always so curt! Dear Hyne why does it bother me so much? It's like I'm his older impatient sister.'_ She sighed as he adjusted her glasses with closed eyes.

**---**

Squall shut his phone and re-opened it. He typed in Zells number. "Dincht, its Leonhart. I can't have lunch; I have a meeting to attend to. Spur of the moment. Call me back later if you want to get dinner. If not I'll talk to you later... bye." The brunette tossed his phone on the passenger seat and brushed back his hair sighing. He turned up his music.

_Will you_ _walk straight, I'm not like them, to fool them in, make it seem like you're in trouble. Make a sound, fake it enough, what made you so scared? Maybe you're mistaken for someone who cares._

He sighed as he lit up a cigarette. What a dreary mood he was in. Maybe the crave he had would ease it.

_If you remember, remember, I've been trying to get back to the center, I'm sure, it's not like it was before._

_'Life, what a letdown...' _Three drags and nothing seemed to change much. He continued driving toward his father's home. Still, no one seemed to understand him. Emily was great for a time... but then it turned out to be another disappointment.

_To make them drink, tell 'em its only water, no one leaves till we figure this out, what made you so scared? Maybe you're mistaken for someone who cares. If you remember, remember, I've been trying to get back to the center, I'm sure its not like it was before._

Squall tossed the bud out the window as he made a left turn. He was just a few moments away from the manor.

_Patience, both we and our words are over produced by an influence, I'm only asking if you remember, remember, I've been trying to get back to the center I'm sure it's not like it was before..._

He turned off his stereo as he drove up to the palatial estate. A few men gathered around the entrance, media it seemed. The camera men gave it away. The youth glanced at his digital clock. Just eight minutes till four. He had a few minutes to kill. _'I should really just take the back door...' _He sped around the garden and headed to the back of the residence. There he noticed Quistis waiting for him. She seemed to be enjoying a drink on the patio; overlooking the majestic looking garden. He parked in the carport and unbuttoned his coat. "And I was thinking I wanted to end the night quickly." The brunette teased. She stared up and rolled her eyes.

"If only life was so simple." The blonde broad stood and entered the house, Squall followed closely behind. They entered an elevator. _'Wonderful... I just wanted to spend alone time with Quistis.' _He lit up a cigarette; he was having a lot of those lately, and exhaled into the air ventilation. Leonhart looked over at her... she was doing that thing were she just stared at random things while in deep thought. But the woman was ever so aware. "So, how was it, Centra?" She inquired knowing he was glaring at her.

"Hostile." He explained bluntly.

"That dreadful? I have a hunch Emily has something to do with it?"

"Yes." He shook his head and sighed. "Something related to engagements and scum." He frowned at the thought.

"I didn't see that one coming..." He exhaled with grief. _'At least he's talking to me.' _She thought warily. "Anyway," they stepped out of the elevator and walked toward the conference room, "I think I should give you a memo on this meeting." He nodded in agreement and threw away the bud of his cigarette into a nearby ash tray. "It's under the category of funds for Esthar Garden. Old news you think?" He shrugged. "Well President James Caraway is offering even more assistance and money." The brunette youth rubbed his chin unsure of what to think. "I assume there's a condition of some sort. Last time his daughter was in charge. In all honesty I can't understand why he would waste such an opportunity to send his child here."

Squall mumbled at this. "I'm not certain but... I think his late wife proposed the idea."

"Well in any case I'm glad she left Esthar. Though I do feel badly for her..." She pulled out her identification card and handed it to a security guard, normal routine. The guard gave them the okay and they continued walking down the corridor. "Especially being friends with such an egotistical dick!" Squall raised his left brow in wonder. _'I have a feeling I don't want to enter this subject...' _He opened the door to the meeting and let her enter before him. "Good afternoon everyone." The room mumbled or nodded their head in response.

**---**

Selphie sat at a bed in a freezing apartment, with no heater but an open oven door. She wore numerous sweat pants and sweaters, an addition with a beanie on her head. Dirty clothing took over the entire carpet as well as strangely arranged boxes with wording on them to determine what was inside. This depiction is of a sloppy teen that has just moved into a two bedroom apartment and has no plans for the night but sit and stare at nothing specific. The brunette sighed as she lay back in her cozy bed.

The phone rang after what seemed like an eternity. She scuttled over to the telephone, which home was a box full of clothes she wouldn't wear any time soon. "Hello?" She asks diligently. She'd been indoors all day except for a mission to the local market for soup. The female's eyes shined with bewilderment. "Irvine Kinneas???? Uh..." She slapped her forehead as he made flirtatious remarks of her and how he undoubtedly remembered her. "Ohhh yeah! Hey Irvy." She beamed into the phone. "Yeah, yup! I've been pretty bored here too..." She glanced at her clock. "Fifteen minutes? Sure thing! Bye-bye!" The broad hung the phone up and scattered over to her closet looking for an outfit appropriate for _coffee with Irvine_. She settled with jeans, uggs, and layers of shirts and an under her coat. And her brown patterned beanie.

She grabbed her purse and ran out of her door and locked it. She didn't own a car; and was far too broke for a cab. Selphie would have to walk to her destination. It was eight minutes till she was supposed to meet him at a local coffee bar. _'I should've asked for a ride!' _She groaned and continued on her way. Four minutes left. The girl was almost there. There was Irvine parking his car_ real suave-like_. He gandered to the sidewalk and there she was. The auburn haired boy looked happy. He beckoned her over with a gesture of his hand. She waved and leaned on her knees, panting. "Hey, good looking!" He shouted. She approached him and gave him a tight hug. The youth kissed her cheek and walked to the door of the shop and held it open.

They hastily grabbed a table, and left one of their properties as evidence it was taken. The young man made his way to the counter winking at the cashier. "I'd like a hot cup of choco. And," he gazed over to Selphie, "what would you like darling?" she twirled her hair in thought.

"Same!" She smiled. He grinned and handed the cashier the money. "So how do you do, Irvy?" The auburn boy shrugged a bit and grabbed the two cups. They continued to walk toward their table. "Not so good?"

He pushed his lips up. "Things are okay. I've just been a bit… bored." He stated blandly. "So I figured I'd give you a call! Check up on you and all." He beamed. "It sure has been a while. It's been weeks, or months." He laughed at his bad memory and took a sip of his drink. "How is your friend, Rinoa?" She also wondered this.

"Last I've seen her was when I took my trip back to Galbadia. When I went back for a weekend, a few months back or weeks… I don't remember." She shrugged. "I haven't seen much of her, or spoken to. From what I hear though, Seifer and Zell are her best friends now." She sighed at this. "I can't really blame her for it. We both… have a lot on our plates to deal with. I guess we went our separate ways from her mother's death."

"I'm sorry to hear that, babe." He said comfortably. _'Always a bit too bold.' _He laughed on the inside.

"Yeah, well. Its likes she changed in a way. She left her old self for something new. Considering what she went through its hard not to change. Ah, I'm sorry I'm getting too serious." She huffed.

"No worries, sweet face! I don't mind at all." He smiled and she buried her hands in her face with a blush. "It's the truth, puddin'." She waved her hands.

"You're embarrassing me Irvine!" The youth glanced around the room. His loudness was apparent and the couple was receiving looks. "You want to leave?" He made a hushed _'huh?'_ "We've finished our drinks, and all this attention is making me nervous!" She heard him chuckle.

"I always do that to women my love." Before she could reply with her hand, he grabbed hers and headed out the door. "To the car!" Selphie frowned, and tightened her grip, _'Why am I getting depressed? Of all times…'_, then sighed. She wasn't aware he was caressing her hand with his thumb while the other was opening the passenger door. She blushed once again. "There you go." He let go and watched her sit in the car, he closed the door and continued to the driver side. Once he entered he turned off the music and started the car. "Where should we go?"

"Um… what's your place like?" He turned to look out the window, with his let hand clenched and a silly smirk. _'And that ladies and gentlemen is the Kinneas' charm at work!' _he turned back and still had that mischievous smile about. "Oh it's nothing too fancy. Television, food, bed, ya know… the works." The female was quiet for a moment.

"… Do you have a roommate?" His jaw dropped with both ends of his lips curved and his eyes squinted with joy. _'I knew there was something special about this girl!'_. "I mean not to be weird or anything!" Her face was very red so she looked away with an even stranger face than Irvine. _'Hyne! I must sound like an idiot!!'_.

"Not at all!" He said all too cheekily. "I mean, I understand not wanting to meet people at… certain times." She was quiet once again. Too quiet. But then she turned with a smile.

"Exactly," She beamed and turned on the music, "so your place!" Irvine revved the engine and sped to his apartment. _'I am in love with this girl already, oh Hyne!'_.

**---**

The End! Sorry I do apologize, I really did plan on making this longer! So, please don't give me too much of a harsh time TT

But yes, next one… I absolutely promise will be so much quicker to update. I didn't get my computer until two weeks ago, and I've been busy studying for school. And my sister's computer had yet again crashed! I know my luck eh? But I always saved on that one and sent it to my email! Half of this was done on my sister's computer and the other half on mine.

I figured you'd want some then none sooner. Sorry to everyone who reads this, I am disappointed with my flakiness. But, for a reason. Thanks for those who read my "explanations" which I deleted. I figured I'd sum it up at the end of this chapter. A lot of people I knew died last year, all of which I was very close too and then the whole deal with my computer. That is why I am so late with updates. I was depressed and didn't care much to continue but now I am doing much better!

Also I realize this chapter wasn't what I said it would be. I'm very sorry… jeez, and the wedding is in the next one too! Gah, and it will be long. Much longer than this!

Thanks again! And please, review. Tell me what I'm doing wrong, haha. And I try to be humorous but I can't tell if it's really funny or not? I usually laugh at anything... so yeah haha.


End file.
